Vertige
by Amphtriae
Summary: Elle est à la fac, il travaille. Elle n'a eu qu'un amant, lui beaucoup plus. Elle n'a pas confiance en elle-même et il sait qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut...Bella et Edward sont très différents, mais ils ont pourtant un point commun : cette sensation de vertige quand ils sont loin de l'autre. Bella/Edward, légérement OOC, AH !
1. Vert opaline

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je m'amuse juste avec ces personnages - et j'adore ça !

* * *

Un bruit de verre brisé résonne dans la grande pièce blanche. Je soupire, exaspérée.

- Bella, arrête de faire cette tête de chien battue. Beaucoup de gens tueraient pour être à ta place.

J'avais bien envie de dire à Alice que je l'aurai tué pour éviter d'être ici, mais je préfére me taire. Après tout, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on puisse assister à cette exposition d'art contemporain. Apparemment celui qui avait crée tout ceci était quelqu'un d'important et de reconnu dans le milieu. J'aurai parié qu'il devait surtout être très snob et agir comme un maniaco-dépressif sous prétexte qu'il est un "artiste". Les gens comme ça m'insupporte.

- Désolé Alice. Ce n'est juste…pas mon truc.

Le plus gros euphémisme possible. Nous étions dans une salle de la taille d'un entrepôt, dont le sol, les murs et le plafond avaient été recouvert de plexiglas blanc. Des morceaux de miroir brisé et de verre était suspendus ou posés un peu partout. Mais ça avait sûrement eu trop de sens pour le "créateur" qui avait donc rajouté des enceintes qui diffusaient de temps à autres des bruitages qui me donnait l'impression que je venais de casser quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il faut juste que je dise au revoir à Alice étant donné que Rose est encore au garage, en train de réparer une vieille voiture. Alice est en pleine discussion avec un garçon plutôt mignon. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux court, ce qui est un signe qu'il lui plait.

- Alice, tu me présente ? je lui demande en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le garçon a un sourire charmeur, un béret et des cheveux blonds.

- Bella, voici James. Il est le génie qui a crée tout ceci.

Hmm. Oui, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Son couvre chef lui donnait un air totalement arrogant et le sourire faussement modeste ne fit qu'amplifier l'impression que j'ai déjà de lui. Ce serait sûrement un coup d'un soir pour Alice, mais pas plus. J'informe Alice que je vais rentrer à la maison. Elle fait semblant de vouloir que je reste mais je vois bien que James l'intéresse. Je rentre dans mon vieux pick-up que j'ai emmené au cas où. Alice et moi avons des goûts différents en matière d'art comme de garçons, et nous rentrons très souvent séparément de ce genre de sortie.

Ma voiture est assez vieille, mais je la garde car elle m'a toujours servi fidèlement et j'adore sa couleur rouge. Mon père me l'a offert lorsque j'ai eu mon permis et je partage beaucoup de souvenirs avec elle.

C'est le crépuscule, mon moment préféré de la journée. Je gare ma voiture et poussa la porte de mon foyer. J'y vis avec Rose et Alice depuis maintenant un an. Après avoir fini le lycée nous avions décidé de partir de Forks et d'emménager à Seattle. Les parents d'Alice avait acheté ce duplex quand Alice est née et elle en a hérité quand ses parents sont morts, il y a dix ans. Au premier étage il y a une grande cuisine américaine, un salon confortable et un bureau. Un grand escalier relie ces pièces de vie aux trois chambres et à la salle de bain. À l'achat, cette appartement devait loger les parents d'Alice lors de leurs retraites. Ils avaient même prévu des chambres supplémentaires pour que leurs enfants leurs rendent visite. Malheureusement, un accident de voiture avait coupé court à tout leurs projets. Le frère d'Alice est mort dans l'accident, si bien qu'elle a du vivre chez sa grand mère. Cette dernière est très sympathique, même si j'ai toujours trouvé son obsession pour la magie très bizarre.

Je pars directement dans ma chambre et plonge dans mon lit. Je consulte mes mails et réponds à mes messages puis flâne sur les réseaux sociaux avant de me préparer à dormir. Je suis réveillée à 8 heures par Rose, qui s'engouffre dans ma chambre sans prévenir, comme à son habitude.

"Bella !

- Quoi ?" je demande d'une voix ensommeillée.

"J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide !

- Rose, ça a intérêt d'être important, on est samedi et tu sais très bien que -

- Oui, je sais, que tu a besoin de tes dix heures de sommeil et que tu adores dormir le week-end…" dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais c'est vraiment important !"

Je soupire, exaspérée. Je m'assois dans mon lit, ouvrant mes yeux avec difficulté. Rosalie est assise juste à côté de moi. Je remarque qu'elle n'est pas maquillée et encore en jogging - ça doit vraiment être une urgence.

"Raconte" je lui ordonne.

"J'ai rencontré ce garçon hier, au garage…Il m'a proposé de venir boire un verre avec lui et son pote aujourd'hui, à 15 heures…Il faut que tu m'accompagnes !

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Alice ? Ça l'intéressera sûrement plus que moi.

- Elle est encore en train de découcher…"

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Bien sur qu'Alice n'a pas dormi à la maison, elle est sans doute restée avec ce James. J'allai vraisemblablement devoir m'y coller. Rose rencontre souvent des garçons au garage où elle travaille. Elles les attirent tellement que c'est à se demander si elle ne se mets pas toute nue au garage. Mais elle ne veux jamais y aller seule, ça la stresse trop. Normalement, c'est Alice qui l'accompagne, étant donné qu'elle est continuellement à la recherche du grand amour.

"Bon c'est d'accord, je viens" je grogne.

"Merci Bella tu me sauves la vie !" s'écrit Rose en tapant dans ses mains. Visiblement, elle aime beaucoup ce garçon.

"Et donc…c'est qui ce mec ?

- Il s'appelle Emmett, il est bien foutu, marrant et sexy ! Et en plus, il a reconnu la porshe 912 que je suis en train de réparer !"

Elle est tout excitée, ce qui est une vision étrange.

Je la vire de ma chambre pour partir me doucher et me préparer. Je réponds à mes sms puis mange mon petit déjeuner dans le salon. Rosalie a mit sa petite robe noire et marche dans l'appartement nerveusement. Elle s'est déjà maquillée plusieurs fois et est entrain de coiffer ses cheveux pour la énième fois. "Bella" se plaint-elle lorsque je commence à regarder la télé. "Il est déjà 14 heures, il faut qu'on y aille ! Le restaurant est à trente minutes de route et il faut que je m'arrête au garage avant pour dire à Eric de ne pas oublier de garder la porshe jaune pour Alice !" Je hausse un sourcil. "Comment ça, la porshe jaune ? Alice a déjà une voiture…" Rosalie soupire, excédée. "Oui, mais c'est bientôt son anniversaire, au cas où tu aurais oublié. Et je sais qu'elle a flashé sur cette voiture.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai du faire au moins trente magasins pour trouver une écharpe en soie de cette couleur bizarre qu'elle adore…"

Rosalie ignore ma réponse et continue à parler de tout ce qu'elle doit faire au garage, tout en se recoiffant. Je coupe la télévision et me prépare à partir pendant que Rose attrape ses clés.

Comme prévu, elle s'arrête au garage. Je l'attends dans la voiture. Je m'occupe en la regardant parler avec Eric. Il n'aime pas particulièrement les voitures mais c'est le seul travail qu'il a trouvé pour payer les frais du bébé qu'il a eu avec Angela, une de mes anciennes amies du lycée. C'était vraiment bête, ce qui leur est arrivés… Angela a des parents très puritains, ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas osé leur demander d'aller chez un gynéco pour avoir la pilule. Un accident de capote et crac…Les parents d'Angela lui ont dit qu'ils la renieraient si jamais elle avortait. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle a accepté de garder le bébé. Eric est resté, heureusement. Mais les parents d'Angela et d'Eric refusent de les aider ou de les loger, et ils ont donc été obligés d'abandonner leurs études. Eric travaille pendant qu'Angela garde le bébé. Eric m'a dit qu'il ne regrettait pas sa décision, mais qu'Angela, malgré son amour pour son enfant, aurait préféré de ne pas l'avoir. Son plus grand rêve a toujours été de devenir médecin et maintenant c'était mort. Ils se débrouillaient pas mal cependant, et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur leurs amis.

Rosalie s'engouffre dans la voiture et grogne en voyant l'heure. "On va sûrement avoir quelques minutes de retard…". Je lève les yeux de mon portable. "Il vaut mieux faire attendre un garçon, Rose !". Elle acquiesce malgré sa nervosité. Elle roule tranquillement et nous arrivons exactement à l'heure au restaurant. Elle prit un air assuré, se relaxa et sortit de la voiture. À la voir comme ça, on ne pouvait se douter qu'il y a quelques secondes encore elle était en train de paniquer. Je la suivis d'un pas traînant.

Apparemment, Emmett et son ami été déjà installé à une table. Rosalie s'installe à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés court et à la carrure type grizzly. Je m'installe donc en face d'elle. Mon voisin de table a des cheveux d'une couleur unique et des yeux verts magnifique. Je me perds dans son regard quelques secondes puis me présente. "Bonjour, je suis Bella". Il me sourit. "Edward". Emmett me fait la bise joyeusement avant de se tourner vers Rose et de commencer à lui parler. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont oubliés jusqu'à l'existence d'Edward et moi.

"Hé bien, apparemment c'est le coup de foudre !" me dit Edward avec un clin d'œil moqueur. Je rougis, pensant qu'il fait référence au fait que j'ai bloqué devant son regard quand je l'ai vu. "Ces deux là semble fait pour s'entendre" rajoute-t-il. Je comprends qu'il parlait de Rosalie et Emmett et me relaxe. "Oui ! Du coup, on va avoir tout le repas pour apprendre à se connaître !" lui dis-je en souriant. "Oh, ça ne devrait pas être trop douloureux…". Sa réponse me fit rougir de nouveau. Son regard démarrait un feu sauvage dans mon corps et son sourire me faisait fondre…pourtant je savais que c'était mal. Comme pour me le rappeler, l'écran de mon portable s'alluma, ce qui était le signal familier que mon copain m'avait répondu.

* * *

A/N : Voici le premier chapitre ! Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine, voir plus souvent si j'ai assez de temps et de motivation ! Je compte sur vos reviews pour me faire savoir si l'histoire vous intéresse et si vous voulez une suite. Alors, à votre avis, qui est son copain ? On sait déjà que ce n'est pas James, Eric ou Emmett... Vous avez une idée ?

Je vous fais de gros bisous, et à bientôt !


	2. Vert de Hooker

DISCLAIMER : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer. Je suis juste quelqu'un qui joue dans son bac à sable !

* * *

"J'arrive demain à 13h chez toi, bébé. Ça me semble tellement long…je regrette vraiment d'être resté à Forks pour gérer le magasin de mes parents. Surtout quand je pense à toi en train de dormir toute seule…"

Je souris et répondit. Mon copain était vraiment adorable. Edward me jeta un regard interloqué. Je décida de changer de sujet. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de Mike.

"Donc, Edward, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?" je lui demanda en regardant le menu. "Je suis le PDG d'une entreprise spécialisé dans les pianos. Et toi ?

- Je suis étudiante en lettres pour l'instant. J'aimerai devenir critique littéraire après.

- Ça a l'air intéressant". Il me fit un sourire en coin et je mordis ma lèvre. Son regard se posa sur ma bouche si rapidement que je crus avoir rêvé. Il se passait quelque chose entre nous, je le sentais au plus profond de moi-même. J'essayai de penser à Mike pour me changer les idées, mais les yeux verts de mon interlocuteur me ramenait sans cesse à l'instant présent. Je me sentais coupable. Je rougis et cacha mon visage derrière le menu. Je parcourus les plats sans vraiment y prêter attention. La serveuse arriva. Elle nous jetait des regards embarrassés et semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre.

"Je vais prendre un steak tartare avec des frites." dit Emmett. "Et pour la jolie demoiselle à côté de moi, ce sera…" Rosalie se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Emmett écarquilla légèrement les yeux et Rose prit la parole. "Des spaghettis bolognaise s'il vous plaît."

Je commanda des tagliatelles au saumon et Edward choisit la même chose.

"Donc, Bella…" Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Tu habites à Seattle depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis un an seulement. Avant j'ai habitai avec ma mère à Phoenix puis avec mon père à Forks.

- Tu ne t'entendais pas bien avec ta mère ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle est vagabonde dans l'âme. Je sentais qu'elle voulait partir et voyager de ville en ville avec son copain. Elle se retenait pour moi et…

- Tu t'es sentis mal ?

- Un peu". Il était la première personne à laquelle j'avouai ça.

"À 12 ans je suis donc partie habiter avec mon père et franchement, c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre de ma vie. Tu vois, Forks est une petite ville paumé où il pleut 90% du temps, mais… je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que c'était chez moi. Et j'ai rencontré des personnes merveilleuses là-bas, Rose, Alice… tout ça." Je rougis. "Excuse moi je parle trop.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime beaucoup t'entendre parler." me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher mes joues couleur tomate dans mes cheveux.

"Et toi, tu habite ici depuis longtemps ?" Son visage se referma et ne laissa passer aucune émotion. "Depuis cinq ans, environ.

- Je t'ai dit tellement de choses sur moi, tu ne peux pas me répondre avec quatre mots. Ce n'est pas juste"

Il me lança un sourire sans émotion.

"Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit. J'ai été adopté par un médecin immédiatement après leurs morts. Nous avons vécu à New York jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Ensuite, mon père adoptif a été réclamé à Seattle. Je suis parti avec eux, j'ai fini mes études rapidement et ensuite j'ai démarré mon entreprise". Ses révélations furent énoncés d'une voix plate. "Tu n'a pas besoin d'avoir pitié de moi, j'ai très bien vécu avec les Cullen et à vrai dire je les considère comme ma famille. Je ne me souviens même pas de mes parents biologiques.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, mais je suis désolé que tu ai eu à endurer une épreuve pareil. Cependant, je suis persuadé qu'une vie sans difficulté ne peut pas former de personne intéressante."

Il sourit et acquiesça, visiblement d'accord avec moi. La serveuse arriva et déposa nos plats maladroitement. Elle regarda Edward longuement, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Quand elle fut parti, je me tournai vers Edward. "Tu connais la serveuse ?". Il sembla embarrassé. "Oui… je suis sorti avec elle quand j'avais seize ans. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

- Oh. Qui a quitté qui ?

- Je l'ai quitté. Je ne l'aimais pas et ça me semblai juste mal de rester avec elle."

Je soupira intérieurement de soulagement. C'était irrationnel, mais j'aurai détesté savoir qu'il avait envie de rejoindre cette pouffiasse et de l'embrasser. Je me repris. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées. J'avais un copain. Et je l'aimais.

Est ce que je l'aimais toujours ? Quand Mike et moi nous étions rencontrés, j'avais eu le coup de coeur. Lui, un peu moins. En fait, il m'avait remarqué quand j'avais seize ans, alors que mon coeur battait la chamade dès que je le voyais depuis mes treize ans. Il sortait à l'époque avec Lauren Mallory, une pétasse. Nous nous détestions cordialement. Pour mes 16 ans, Alice m'avait organisé une super fête d'anniversaire chez elle et, sans m'en dire un mot, avait invité Mike. À la soirée, il m'avait éloigné des autres pour me déclarer ses sentiments. Je l'avais giflé car il sortait déjà avec Lauren. Mais il ne s'était pas démonté et pendant deux mois il m'avait fait une cour discrète mais très romantique. Il avait largué sa copine un mois après m'avoir avoué ses sentiments. Finalement, j'avais fini par accepter ses avances.

C'était le 20 décembre. La nuit était déjà tombé sur Forks et j'étais en train de lire quand j'avais entendu un caillou ricocher sur ma fenêtre. Je suis allée voir qui ça pouvait être, et j'ai vu Mike avec son sourire mignon qui me demandait de descendre. Je suis sorti de chez moi silencieusement - de toute façon mon père c'était encore endormi devant son match de baseball. Mike m'a pris par la main et m'a emmené vers une grande prairie de fleur. Il m'a emmené au milieu de celle-ci. Il y avait installé un grand drap et avait mis des bougies tout autour. C'était la chose la plus romantique qu'on m'est offert.

Au milieu de cette prairie et entourée par des milliers d'étoile, il m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour et m'avait embrassé. Notre premier baiser était tendre. Le deuxième était plus sauvage. Entre Mike et moi, il y avait une vraie alchimie. Les premiers mois, nous ne pouvions plus nous séparer. J'avais longtemps eu l'impression que nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre, que nous vieillirons ensemble. Mais Edward remettait tout ça en question. Avant lui, aucun garçon autre que Mike ne m'avait fait de l'effet.

Je mangea lentement mon plat en parlant de choses banales avec Edward. Tout ce qu'il disait était intéressant. C'était fou. Et les frissons dans mon corps quand il se rapprochait légèrement…je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. "C'est peut-être la tentation de l'infidélité." je pensa sans trop y croire.

À la fin du repas, je n'avais qu'une envie : sauter sur Edward. Même Rosalie l'avait remarqué vu les regards surpris qu'elle me lançait. Je savais que ce sentiment était réciproque. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi même.

En sortant du restaurant, je me sentis déchirée de devoir me séparer d'Edward. Je n'étais pas sûr de le revoir, et ça me brisait le coeur. Même si je savais que l'attraction entre nous était forte et que ce n'était pas bien par rapport à Mike, j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir rester amis avec lui. Être éloignée de lui me semblait trop dur. Edward me retint alors qu'Emmett racompagnait Rose jusqu'à sa voiture.

"Bella, je me disais…" il passa sa main dans les cheveux et me regarda timidement. "Ça te dirait qu'on se revoit ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un verre demain…".

Je souris. J'étais heureuse que mes sentiments soit réciproque. Malheureusement, demain, j'étais avec Mike…

"Demain je ne peux pas, mais mardi, à 16 heures, ça te va ?" je lui proposa. "C'est parfait !". Je le quittai sur ces quelques mots et lui donna mon numéro de téléphone.

Je rejoins une Rose anormalement silencieuse dans la voiture. Après cinq minutes de route elle commence à s'animer. "Bella, je ne veux pas te juger, et tu sais que je n'aime pas trop Mike…"

C'est un euphémisme. Elle déteste Mike depuis qu'elle le connaît et elle ne se cache pas pour exprimer son point de vue.

"…Mais ce qui s'est passé dans ce restaurant, avec Edward… ce n'était pas bien. Ce pauvre garçon ne sait même pas que tu es en couple, et tu lui fais croire que quelque chose est possible. Quand il l'apprendra, il se sentira sans doute trahis. Tu comptes quitter Mike ?"

Je soupira. C'est vrai que j'avais délibérément omis de dire à Edward que j'étais en couple. J'avais eu l'impression que si je lui disais, je casserai tout ce qui se passait entre nous.

"Non, voyons, je ne vais pas quitter Mike. C'est juste qu'avec Edward, il s'est passé un truc et je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le temps sur mes sentiments et me rendre compte de ce qui se passe. De toute façon, je revois Edward mardi. Je lui dirais à ce moment là que je suis avec Mike et que j'aimerai qu'on reste amis. Bref. Avec Emmett ça s'est bien passé ?"

Rose se rendit bien compte que tentai désespérément de changer la conversation de sujet. Elle roula ses yeux au ciel d'un air désabusé avant de commencer à me parler d'Emmett. "Nous nous entendons parfaitement bien. C'est fou à quel point on est pareil ! Et il m'excite beaucoup. Quand on sera tout les deux dans un lit, je peux te dire qu'on ne dormira pas !". Elle continua de me parler de l' "homme de sa vie" jusqu'à on arrive à la maison. En coupant le moteur, elle revint à Edward. "Bella, il va falloir qu'on en parle toi, moi et Alice." Je la rassura : "Ne t'inquiète pas, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir".

Je passa la porte d'entrée en silence, m'attendant à voir une Alice en pyjama en train de se traîner et de regretter son coup de la veille. À la place, je fus accueillis par un grand blond qui me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser. "Surprise, bébé" murmura contre ma bouche la dernière personne que je voulais voir aujourd'hui. _Mike Newton_.

* * *

A/N : Alors ! Ce nouveau chapitre ? Vous l'avez aimé ?

Je ne devais le publier que lundi mais le publier me démanger ! J'ai donc fini d'écrire le prochain assez rapidement ! D'ailleurs, il y a un passage sur lequel je ne suis pas sûr : est ce que vous voulez un lemon ? un petit ou un explicite ? Je ferai selon vos désirs !

Autrement, je suis un train de commencer la traduction d'une très bonne fanfiction, Sunlight. L'auteur le postera sur son profil donc je mettrai sans doute le lien sur mon profil ou/et dans un prochain A/N. J'espère que certaine viendront le lire, parce que l'histoire en vaut vraiment le coup ! C'est une histoire qui bouleverse tout ce qu'on pense de Twilight !

Autrement, je vous conseille aussi ces différentes fictions françaises en attendant le prochain chapitre :

Des Bella/Edward (AH) Le Contrat par twilight3513, I Hate Everything About You, de Emmanille

Et un Jasper/OC : Les liens d'une vie de Sabou2607. Cette fiction m'a pas mal étonnée sur bien des aspects et je vous la recommande chaudement !

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et à bientôt :)


	3. Absinthe

DISCLAIMER : Stephenie Meyer a inventé tous ses personnages. Je les ai mis dans un autre endroit et j'ai changé leurs destins, c'est tout.

N/A : Il y a un petit lemon là dedans, du coup j'ai changé vers M. Si vous ne voulez pas le lire, arrêtez vous à "On va dans ma chambre ?" et reprenez un paragraphe plus bas :) Aussi, lisez ma N/A du bas, c'est un peu long mais important !

* * *

Je lui rendis son baiser et fus rassuré de sentir les habituels papillons dans mon ventre. Je le serra dans mes bras, sa présence rassurante créant un cocon de douceur autour de moi. "Prenez une chambre !" lança Rose avant de partir dans sa chambre. "Bonne idée" me dit Mike avec un petit sourire en coin. Nous nous séparâmes et nous installâmes dans le canapé du salon. Je mis une chaîne au hasard sur la télé et nous commencèrent à nous raconter notre semaine. C'était notre rituel de retrouvailles. Nous nous voyons une fois toutes les deux semaines maximum car nous n'arrivions pas à rester loin l'un de l'autre plus longtemps.

"Alors, ma beauté, qu'est ce qui s'est passé à la fac cette semaine ?

- Mon prof nous fait étudier les vampires dans la littérature. Il le met en rapport avec la bible et tout les personnages masculins foncièrement mauvais de la littérature…d'ailleurs j'ai pensé à toi quand il a parlé d'Heathcliff.

- Ah oui, les Hauts de Hurlevents ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai bavé avec ce roman ! Mais toi, tu l'a adoré…Et très franchement, j'adorais les lectures que tu me faisais" répondit-il en m'embrassant.

"Hmm, tu aimais surtout la manière dont ça terminai, pervers !" je plaisanta.

"Ça aussi, il faut bien l'avouer. Autrement, les ragots de la semaine ?

- Lauren a trompé Conner avec le prof d'italien. Quand il l'a appris, il était fou ! Il s'est levé en plein cours pour aller tabasser Mr. Ionesco, mais Jasper l'a calmé et l'en a empêché. Il y avait plein de testostérone dans l'air…

- Vraiment ?" Je vis de la jalousie dans ses beaux yeux bleue, donc je l'embrassa pour le rassurer.

"Oui. J'ai pensé à toi…" je rajoutai d'un air suggestif. "Et toi ? Ça se passe bien au magasin ?

- Très bien, les chiffres sont en hausse. Surtout depuis que mes parents m'ont écoutés et on rajoutai une extension au magasin. Newton's vend donc aussi des produits de tout les jours !" il se vantât. "Par contre, il y a eu des clients super ennuyant.

- Qui ça ?

- Une rousse…elle et son copain ont pratiquement baisés au rayon tente et j'ai du les mettre dehors.

- Et Jessica ?" il sentit visiblement la jalousie à peine cachée que je mis dans ma question.

Jessica avait toujours eu envie de sortir avec Mike, et elle le dissimulait très mal. Après le lycée elle avait décidé - quel surprise ! - de partir travailler chez Newton's en attendant de réunir l'argent de ses études. Elle passait donc ses journées avec mon copain, à le draguer maladroitement. Avec Mike, nous nous moquions souvent d'elle. Il me racontait ce qu'elle avait fait pour attirer son attention et la tournait au ridicule. Cependant, j'étais jalouse, et je ne le cachai pas. À vrai dire, c'était surtout lié au fait que Mike sortait avec Lauren quand il a commencé à me courtiser. Il a beau me dire que je suis sa Bella et que je vaut mille fois mieux que n'importe quel fille de Forks ou même du monde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être énervée de savoir qu'il y a une fille qui serait prête à écarter les jambes en deux secondes s'il lui demandait. Et je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas la seule : c'est juste la moins discrète. C'est ça de sortir avec Mike. C'était la vedette du lycée, le mec le plus populaire et comme si ça ne pouvait pas suffire à faire tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds, c'était aussi le mec le plus beau. Mike avait des yeux bleue dans lequel je me perdais, un sourire à croquer et des abdos très sexy.

"Jessica a sorti toutes les armes possibles cette semaine ! Je pense qu'elle est en train de désespérer ! Elle va sûrement abandonner bientôt.

- J'espère bien ! Et par toutes les armes possibles, tu veux dire quoi ?"

Il se leva, fit mine de relever une mini jupe et tira sur ton tee-shirt jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir ses tétons et se baissa vers moi en croisant ses bras. "Mike.." il fit semblant de minauder, "tu as besoin d'aide ?" Il se releva pendant que je partais dans un fou rire. Mon Mike était vraiment le meilleur ! "Elle a fait quoi d'autre ?" je demanda une fois calmée. "Elle a mangé une banane d'un air super suggestif. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était un truc entre nous et que ça me faisais juste penser à toi, bébé". Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa légèrement. "Mike, je sens que je vais devoir faire une visite à Newton's. À un moment où il n'y aura qu'elle pour nous empêcher de baiser dans le magasin.

- J'adore cette idée." Il lâcha d'une voix rauque.

"On va dans ma chambre ?" je proposa. Il me suivit et ferma la porte derrière moi.

Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'allongea doucement sur mon lit. J'enlevai mes vêtements rapidement tandis qu'il se débarrassa des siens. Il se mit au dessus de moi et embrassa mon corps entier en s'attardant sur mes seins et mon ventre. Je laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche tandis qu'il prenait son temps. Mike aimait beaucoup les préliminaires. Il parcourut tout mon corps avec ses mains, sa queue devenant de plus en plus dure et moi de plus en plus impatiente. Il attrapa finalement mon cul et me releva légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prés à entrer en moi facilement et je donna un coup de hanche vers lui. Il me pénétra alors lentement, puis ressortit avant de continuer son va et vient langoureux. "Tu es à moi" je grogna. Il accéléra son mouvement. Je l'embrassa et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Mike vint et eut un orgasme peu après. Je fis semblant d'en avoir un aussi et il s'allongea à mes côtés, satisfait. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme avec lui. J'ai du plaisir, mais pas de jouissance. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas bon, ou que son outil est trop petit… c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à avoir d'orgasme. C'est sûrement un problème personnel. D'ailleurs, même toute seule j'ai du mal à en avoir. "Ce n'est pas si grave, tant qu'il ne s'en rends pas compte et qu'il ne culpabilise pas", pensai-je.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le temps avait filé aussi vite. Dehors il n'y avait plus aucune lumière à l'exception de celle, rouge, qui se ravivait sur ma clope lorsque je prenais une taffe. La fumée partait en volutes blanches dans le ciel. Cela me semblait un merveilleux ballet. Je rentra et pris place dans le lit encore chaud. Mike était adorable : il dormais à point fermée d'un air bienheureux. Je me mis tout contre lui et me laissa dériver dans les brumes du sommeil.

Je me réveilla le lendemain matin à dix heures. Je frotta mes mains contre mes yeux et descendit l'escalier lentement. "Bella, déjà levée !" s'étonna Rose. Je marmonna une insulte sachant très bien qu'elle n'en prendrait pas offense. Alice était déjà dans la cuisine, en train de faire du café tout en sautillant. "T'es de bonne humeur." Je grogna à Alice. "Prends pas cette air menaçant Bella. Tu ne pourra pas me rendre triste !" elle commença sortir la confiture et chercha le pain. "J'ai passé deux jours absolument géniaux !" continua-t-elle gaiement. Elle fit une grimace. "Bells, il y a plus de pain. Tu peux aller à la boulangerie s'il te plaît ?". Elle me dit les yeux doux et bâta ses cils. "D'accord Ali'". J'acceptai à contre coeur. La boulangerie n'était qu'à quelque mètres de chez nous mais c'était loin à parcourir dans le froid et en pyjama. Je mis le trench noir long de Rose et partis tout en râlant sur la météo. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes ici, et j'en avais marre. Je poussa la lourde porte de la boulangerie et prit plusieurs baguettes française. Alors que je pris distraitement la monnaie et que je repartis vers mon chez-soi, je me retrouva ensorcelée par de beaux yeux verts qui firent démarrer mon coeur au quart de tour et m'empêchèrent de bouger. L'attraction que je ressentais envers Edward était manifestement bien plus forte que celle qui m'attirait vers Mike Newton.

* * *

N/A : Coucou ! Alors, comme vous pouvez le voir il y a un petit (tout petit) lemon dans ce chapitre. C'est mon premier ! Donc dites moi si il était raté, je prends très bien les critiques !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'envoie des reviews, vous me motivez beaucoup ! Je vous réponds juste après la publication de ce chapitre (à moins que vous soyez en anonyme, dans ce cas là je ne peux pas malheureusement :/

Et n'oubliez pas de mettre de mettre une review après avoir lu ! Même une toute petite, ça me fait très plaisir et (surtout) ça me donne envie d'écrire ! Donc 1 review = plus de chance d'avoir le prochain chapitre très rapidement ! Et si j'en ai pas assez, je me facherai et Edward et Bella ne finiront jamais ensemble. Elle finira avec Mike. Nah ! :p

(même si votre avis est négatif, mettez une review en vous expliquant, ça me permets de m'améliorer et je vous aimes quand même)

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que je n'arriverai pas à me tenir à un jour précis, donc disons tout simplement que je posterai le prochain chapitre entre 1 et 7 jours après ce chapitre. 1 semaine d'attente maximum, donc !

Quand j'aurai réussi à accumuler plusieurs chapitre, j'arriverai peut-être à vous donner une vrai date ! Vous préférez savoir la vraie date ou pouvoir avoir la surprise ?

AUSSI ! J'ai commencé la traduction de Sunlight par Pooryorick64 ! Vous trouverez la fiction sur son profil et dans mes favoris ! S'il vous plaît prenez le temps de venir le lire. Si la fiction atteint les 30 reviews avant samedi, je vous promets un nouveau chapitre dimanche. (oui, c'est du chantage, et alors :p ?)

Pour vous expliquer un peu le pitch, c'est une réecriture de Twilight vu du pdv de Mike et où Edward n'est pas réellement comme Edward le voit. On a l'impression de voir l'envers du décor de Twilight, et la qualité de l'écriture est comparable à celle de Stephenie Meyer ! Mike apparait sous un nouveau jour, très différent ! Contrairement à la description, ce n'est pas un Mike/Bella. J'ai déjà le chapitre 1 de traduit et il arrive bientôt !

Fic Rec : Controlled Burn par Staceygirl aka jackbauer. Une Bella très marrante qui tombe amoureuse d'un Edward plus jeune de 7 ans ! L'histoire m'a fait mourir de rire plusieurs fois et elle est terminée ! Il y a 30 chapitres, de quoi lire pendant longtemps. C'est en anglais, mais il existe peut-être une traduction !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer le lien de vos fictions, je viendrai les voir et les lire !


	4. Vert prasin

**_Diclaimer_ **: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire et tout le reste viennent directement de mon cerveau.

* * *

Mon cœur rate un battement, je le dévisage sans savoir quoi dire. "Bella !" il s'exclame avant de me faire la bise. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" il me demande. "Je vais chercher du pain." Je dis en regardant mes baguettes comme si elle détenait un savoir que je ne possède pas. "Ah oui, évidemment" il plaisante. Il est en costume, rasé de près et il sent la menthe, l'aftershave et une odeur indéfinissable de masculinité. J'ai chaud, je me sens brûler. Cette sensation est tellement agréable qu'elle en est douloureuse. Son sourire paraît presque inhumain vu de mon point de vue de fille qui vient de se réveiller. Je me sens soudainement sale.

"Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ?

- J'allais travailler et j'ai eu faim quand j'ai vu la boulangerie.

- Je te comprends !"

Il me sourit encore et en silence s'installe entre nous. Étrangement, ce n'est pas inconfortable. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, près de lui. "Vous voulez quoi monsieur ?". La question de la boulangère nous prends de court et casse le moment. Il réponds sans me quitter des yeux. Je baisse les miens et me mords la lèvre. "Bon, eh bien, c'était sympa de te croiser ici…" Il prends sa commande. "Toi aussi. Je viendrais sûrement plus souvent dans le coin, la vue est agréable". Je me rends compte que je suis dans le trench court de Rose qui laisse apparaître mes jambes nues et je sens mon visage s'embraser. "C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal" je pense à voix haute en le regardant dans les yeux. Je brûle, désormais. "Je vais y aller, les filles m'attendent" je dis sans bouger. "D'accord. Bonne journée Bella". Il ne fait aucun mouvement. Je me prends en main et tourne les talons et me retourne une fois sur le palier : "Bonne journée Edward !".

Les quelques mètres qui me séparent de ma maison me semble des kilomètres. Je suis remplie de culpabilité. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà en train de tromper Mike. Je dois dire à Edward que je suis en couple, que je ne suis pas libre et qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous. Mais je me fais peut-être des films. Edward ne me voit sûrement que comme une amie depuis le départ ! Aucune raison, donc, de lui dire que Mike existe. Ça viendra, au détour d'une conversation. Tout simplement. En attendant, je dois arrêter de penser à Edward. J'irai à notre rendez-vous demain comme si j'allai retrouver Alice. Une version moins enjouée, plus masculine et plus sexy d'Alice mais Alice quand même.

Il faut que je me raisonne. J'arrive à la porte, j'ouvre. "T'as pris ton temps ! On crève la dalle, nous !" râle Rose en prenant le pain de mes mains. "Il est même plus chaud ce pain ! T'a vu qui sur le chemin ? Leonardo Dicaprio ?" elle continue. Je l'ignore et me jette dans le canapé pour profiter de la chaleur de l'appartement. J'ai l'impression de venir du pôle nord et d'être arrivé dans le désert. Je ferme les yeux et l'odeur masculine d'Edward me revient. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'entoure. Je sourire de contentement. "Tu pense à moi, bébé ?". Mike me tire de ma transe en me plantant un baiser. Son odeur du matin contraste terriblement avec celle d'Edward.

Il faut que j'arrête de le comparer avec Edward. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui. "Tu es déjà réveillé ?" je m'étonne. "Ouais. Tu vas bientôt partir pour la fac et après on n'aura que quelques heures avant mon départ, alors je veux profiter de toi au maximum". Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa des petits baisers sur tout mon visage. "Mike, pas le matin" je geins. "Il me faut deux cafés le matin pour que mon corps se réveille". Mike éclate de rire et va chercher à manger. "Comment ça tu pars ce soir ?" je lui demande en haussant un sourcil. Nous avons l'habitude de passer notre lundi ensemble. C'est un rituel immuable et ça me blesse que Mike le brise. Je me sens mise de côté. "J'ai oublié de te le dire ? Mes parents m'ont envoyés un sms pour me dire de rentrer plus tôt. Apparemment Jessica ne peux pas venir et il faut que je la remplace."

Je pars rapidement dans la douche. Après m'être lavé, je me pose devant le miroir et remarque que Mike a encore une fois laissé traîner ses affaires. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il voudrai qu'on emménage ensemble bientôt. Bien sur, nous avons prévu d'habiter ensemble - plus tard, dans très longtemps. Je pars dans ma chambre et trouve Mike allongé sur le lit, un livre à la main. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. "Tu lis quoi ?" je lui demande. "Rien, rien". Il repose le livre en vitesse et rougit légèrement. Ses yeux bleus évitent mon regard. Je hausse les épaules - je découvrirai bien assez tôt ce qu'il me cache.

Je l'embrasse et je pars prendre place dans mon pick-up adoré. J'ai quelques heures de cours de français et ensuite j'irai travailler à la librairie. Il ne me reste qu'un mois de cours avant de recevoir mon diplôme. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer à être dans "la vie réelle" mais en même temps j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous continuerons à vivre ensemble, les filles et moi. Pour l'instant j'étais la seule à être sérieusement maquée mais combien de temps nous restaient-ils avant qu'elles trouvent les bons ?

J'aurai du être heureuse à cette idée. J'aurai du frétiller d'excitation à l'idée même de vivre avec Mike, bâtir une vie avec lui et avoir des enfants…Pourtant cet seul idée me donnait envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Je sentis une larme couler contre ma joue et l'essuya rapidement. Tellement égoïste…Je suis tellement égoïste ! Et je suis quelqu'un de mauvais ! Je devrais faire un effort pour que tout se passe bien avec Mike, au lieu de me sentir vexée quand il ne me mettait pas au premier plan.

Je me mets délibérément à l'écart des autres élèves car leurs ragots et leurs embrouilles m'ennuient. Ils le savent et ils me laissent tranquille, même si j'ai déjà entendue Lauren persiflait sur mon compte plusieurs fois. Je suis surprise d'entendre quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et vois une masse de muscle surmontée de cheveux bruns. "Salut Jacob" je le salue joyeusement. "Coucou Bells. Ça va ?" réponds Jacob avec un grand sourire amical. "Ouais, tranquille. Et toi ?". Il hoche la tête et se concentre sur le cours. Jacob est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Nous sommes amis depuis que j'ai essayé de le caser avec Tanya, une fille de mon lycée. J'étais très amie avec elle et elle avait totalement craqué sur Jake. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un an avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être en couple. Depuis, ils sont dans une relation libre qui marche assez bien, même si je ne comprenais pas comment ils arrivaient à supporter le fait de savoir que l'autre couchait avec d'autre personne. Jacob avait essayé de coucher avec moi avant que je sorte avec Mike mais je lui avais bien fait comprendre que ça n'allait pas se produire et il l'avait accepté facilement, ce qui fait que nous sommes encore très bon amis.

Mr Sylvester continue son cours sur les personnages masculins dans la littérature. Je commence à m'ennuyer un peu car je connais tout les romans qu'il cite par cœur. J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir mon diplôme et de pouvoir enfin travailler. J'ai déjà obtenue quelques stages pour cet été, dont un dans la prestigieuse maison d'édition MasBooks. Je sais que je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à être critique littéraire mais je veux essayer quand même. Je vais donc faire quelques stages et passer un concours pour être professeur à la fin de l'été. Je veux avoir une porte de secours. Je suis à la moitié du cours quand j'entends mon portable vibrait bruyamment. Je le prends et le mets en mode silencieux. Tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais de sortir une tronçonneuse et de couper ma table en deux. J'attends que tout le monde reparte à ces occupations et regarde mon portable. J'avais un nouveau message…de Edward.

* * *

**_N/A_** : Voilà voilà. Un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, parce que le chapitre entier est beaucoup trop long et que vous auriez donc du attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour l'avoir :) On est encore au stade où l'histoire se met en place mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive très très bientôt ! J'ai écrit un chapitre d'un autre point de vue que celui de Bella, mais comme il spoile un peu le chapitre suivant, vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite ! J'aime beaucoup les reviews, elle me motivent et illumine ma journée...donc vous pouvez bien faire plaisir à une pauvre fille comme moi dont la mère est à moitié sourde, non ? ;)

Je vous invite à me retrouver sur ma _communauté _et à lire ma traduction de _Sunlight_ (le premier vrai chapitre arrive très bientôt).

**Fic Rec** : Exactement celui qu'il me faut (traduction de Milk40), écrit par archy12.

Bella projette de prendre Jasper au piège et de lui forcer la main pour qu'il l'épouse, mais se retrouve mariée à son frère Edward. Comment s'adaptera-t-elle à cette situation imprévue, sachant qu'Edward a l'esprit d'un gamin de douze ans ? Tous humains / Rating M / OOC.


	5. Vert smaragdin

**Dislaimer :** Stephenie Meyer a mis 6 jours a les créer. Je les ai volé le septième jour, pendant qu'elle se reposait.

* * *

_"Salut Bella. C'est Edward. Pour demain, on se retrouve au Crazy Earl ?"_

Quelle idiote je fais. J'avais totalement oublié de lui demander le lieu. Le pire, c'est que j'étais tellement nerveuse à l'idée de notre rendez-vous que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'on avait pas prévu de lieue. Par contre…Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro ? Rose ne lui aurai sans doute pas donner sans me demander ou du moins m'avertir. C'est étrange. Je balaya mes inquiétudes en pensant au bistro où nous nous retrouverons. Le Crazy Earl était un restaurant sympa à la nourriture typiquement local. Je passe devant toutes les semaines en allant au travail et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Je réponds rapidement.

_"Avec plaisir."_

Le cours se finit et je fais un signe de tête à Jake avant de partir de l'université. J'arrive rapidement à la libraire. C'est un endroit petit et chaleureux, très étroit. L'extérieur est en pierre grise salie par la pollution et ce n'est pas très avenant à vrai dire. Mais dès qu'on entre on est charmé par l'odeur de vieux livres entêtante et par le fait que toutes les étagères remplies soient serrés les une contre les autres. Il y a une annexe moderne et vaste dédiée aux paiements et au deuxième étage, il y a un petit coin pour prendre un café et manger une sucrerie. Je pousse la porte grinçante en bois et je me sens immédiatement à la maison. "Salut Bells ! Comment ça va ?" me salue mon collègue, Jasper Whitlock, avec un grand sourire. Il est grand, musclé et a des cheveux blonds qui lui arrive jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Jasper est quelqu'un d'assez réservé et il m'a fallu un an de travail ici pour qu'il commence à s'ouvrir à moi. Depuis, nous sommes de très bon amis. Jasper est loyal, gentil et comprends les femmes mieux que nous nous comprenons nous même. "Salut Jazz. On a besoin de moi quelque part ?". Je lui fais la bise. "Ouais, au café avec Kate. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de toi" il m'informe avec un clin d'oeil. Nous savons tout les deux que Kate n'a besoin de moi que pour me raconter ses dernières aventures ou me demander de lui parler de ma vie de couple pour qu'elle se sente mieux à propos de son statut de célibataire. Elle fait semblant de le vivre mal de temps en temps, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle déteste être en couple. Elle est déjà sortie avec des mecs, ces dernières années. Ça ne dure jamais plus de trois semaines. Elle les trouve trop chiant, trop possessif, ou trop romantique. Kate n'est pas la femme d'un seul homme.

Je monte l'escalier en colimaçon rapidement et arrive dans le café. Il y a deux étudiantes en train de boire un café tout en parlant de leurs profs et personne d'autre. Kate m'attends, assise sur le comptoir. "Bella ! Enfin tu es là. Alors, raconte moi toute ta semaine, en commençant par la raison de ton sourire niais". Je m'arrête, figée. "Quel sourire niais ?". Elle se relève et me pince la joue gentiment. "Celui que tu a en ce moment, patate ! Alors, Mike a fait une demande en mariage ?" Je me marre. "Ou il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?" rajoute-t-elle d'un ton faussement séducteur, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup. "Oh mon dieu ! C'est ça !" Elle tape dans ses mains. "Trop excitant ! Raconte moi tout. Qui c'est ? Comment est le sexe ? Je le connais ?". Je suis rouge de honte. Si Kate m'a cramé aussi rapidement, alors que je ne fais rien avec Edward, c'est que je suis vraiment un livre ouvert. La honte.

"Hé bien…J'ai rencontré un mec, totalement par hasard. On a parlé, et le feeling est passé instantanément. Depuis, j'arrête pas de penser à lui, et quand je l'ai revu par hasard ce matin, il y avait une attirance folle entre nous. C'est fou. On se voit demain, pour prendre un café. Je sais pas quoi faire, vraiment."

Elle sourit d'un air compréhensif. "Tu lui a dis que tu es en couple ?

- Non. Je vais lui dire demain.

- Bien. Surtout, ne lui cache pas plus longtemps. Tu devrais prendre du temps loin de Mike pour faire le point avec toi même et ton couple. Voir si tu a encore des sentiments pour lui, tu vois.

- Ouais c'est une bonne idée, mais je vois pas vraiment comment faire ça…Je vais à Forks ce week-end et je vais passer toute la semaine là-bas, pour les vacances.

- Annule. Tu lui dis que tu veux travailler ici pour la semaine histoire de te faire du fric et que tu va en profiter pour réviser à fonds, vu que tes exams de fin d'année sont bientôt. Il ne pourra rien te dire. Et à la fin de la semaine, tu saura si tu a encore des sentiments pour ton mec."

C'est une idée de génie. Je prends Kate dans mes bras et la remercie. "Pas de quoi ma chérie", elle me rends mon câlin.

Je descends pour aller ranger les livres qui sont arrivés. Mes gestes sont réguliers et automatiques, ce qui me permets de réfléchir à la conversation que je vis d'avoir avec mon amie. C'est vrai que ma relation avec Mike s'est essoufflé. Je suis habituée à sa présence et à son amour inconditionnel, pour moi c'est quelque chose d'acquis. Du temps loin de lui me permettrait sûrement de pouvoir mettre les choses au point, et de voir si il me manque. J'ai tellement eu l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me passer de lui que je n'ai jamais penser à ce que je ressentais pour lui. Est ce que c'est encore de l'amour ? Je réfléchis. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, je ne ressens plus de passion. Mes sentiments pour lui sont plus comme des automatismes. Peut-être que ce nous avions s'est transformés en un profond attachement, plus amical. Mais n'est-ce pas l'évolution naturelle de tous les couples ? Et si, en ayant une relation avec Edward, je jetai ça aux orties pour une brève aventure passionnelle ? Ma tête est remplie de question qui m'embrouille. Finalement, je décide de m'éloigner de Mike pour un moment. Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

Une fois tous les livres rangés, je pars à la caisse pour aider Jasper. Une dizaine de clients est arrivé et l'ouverture d'une deuxième caisse n'est pas de trop. Je l'entends soupirer de soulagement à côté de moi. Jazz ne nous demande jamais de l'aide car il aime faire les choses lui-même. Ce n'est pas dans le genre "ce que je fais moi-même est mieux que ce vous faites", mais plus gentlemen. C'est le genre de mec qui veut pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa femme de manière à ce qu'elle n'est pas à travailler. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle rien ne pourra jamais se passer entre moi et lui. Je suis trop indépendante. D'ailleurs, nous nous disputons souvent sur cette manie qu'il a d'empêcher Kate et moi de faire des taches trop manuelle.

Quand les jumelles africaines arrivent pour commencer leurs services, je quitte le mien et j'attends que Jasper finisse d'encaisser son client. Nous avons l'habitude de prendre un verre après le travail. Kate nous rejoint dans une hgeure, comme d'habitude, car elle travaille plus longtemps. Je passe devant l'immeuble du Crazy Earl et mon coeur accélère. Demain, je serai ici avec Edward. Nous continuons notre marche jusqu'à un petit bar qui ne paye pas de mine. C'est Kate qui nous l'a fait découvrir. Elle est originaire de Seattle et connais tous ces petits coins sympa. Je commande un chocolat viennois et Jasper prends un café noir.

Une fois assise sur la banquette en cuir rouge, je me détends. L'ambiance est décontractée et familière. Jasper me parle de sa vie sentimentale mouvementée. Il est en couple avec Maria depuis quelques années et ils se disputent souvent en ce moment. Je n'aime pas Maria, je la trouve manipulatrice et égoïste. Mais Jasper ne veut rien entendre. Il est fou amoureux d'elle, à un point tel qu'il ne voit même pas quel type de personne il a devant lui. Il lui pardonne tous ses caprices et toutes les merdes qu'elle lui inflige. J'ai bon espoir qu'il se sorte de cette relation malsaine car en ce moment, il se rends compte qu'elle peut être très méchante. Je ne lui ai jamais dis à quel point je déteste sa copine mais je sais qu'il le sent. D'ailleurs, il rigole souvent de mon froncement de nez quand il prononce son prénom. "Mais elle a été tellement douce avec moi après avoir vu à quel point je me sentais mal pour cette pauvre femme…Je suis sur qu'elle a un bon fond, c'est sûrement le stress qui l'a fait agir comme ça" Il tente de l'excuser. Je fais une moue désapprobatrice. "Oui, oui je sais ce que tu penses Bella…" il soupire. C'est vraiment con qu'il aime autant cette garce. Il mérite tellement mieux.

"Vois les choses en face Jazz. Tu es tellement amoureux de cette ga- femme que tu n'es pas capable de voir la réalité en face. Elle n'est pas pour toi ! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment finir ta vie avec quelqu'un qui ne te convient pas ? Quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne de ton côté gentleman ? Bon sang, Jasper, quelqu'un qui jette les merdes de son chien _tout les soirs_ sur sa voisine du dessous parce qu'elle ne l'_aime_ pas ?". Je vois Jasper blanchir et je me gifle mentalement. "Excuse moi Jasper. J'aurai jamais du te parler comme ça…Je vais y aller. Bye !" je dis rapidement en me précipitant vers l'extérieur du café. Quel idiote je fais ! J'entends Jasper m'appeler mais je ne me retourne pas. Je manque de m'étaler sur le trottoir au feu rouge, mes anciens problèmes d'équilibre revenant au galop comme à chaque fois que je me sens coupable, triste ou en colère. En ce moment, je suis un dangereux cocktail des trois.

Je rentre chez moi le plus rapidement possible et je m'étale sur le canapé à côté d'Alice.

"Mauvaise journée ?" elle me demande. "On peut dire ça. J'ai dis à Jasper ce que je pensai de sa copine et j'ai vraiment été trop direct." "T'inquiète pas, il te pardonnera." "J'espère. Tu sais où est Mike ?" "Dans ta chambre je pense".

Je pars le rejoindre. Il est sur mon lit, assis en train de lire un autre roman. J'aperçois rapidement le titre. C'est un de mes romans favoris, "Mademoiselle Liberté". Je ne lui fais pas de remarque et m'allonge à côté de lui. Il sursaute. "Waouh, bébé, tu m'a fais peur !". Je marmonne une excuse. Il pose son livre. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?".

Merde, pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça en ce moment ? Je dois vraiment avoir une tête de déterrée. Je décide de profiter de sa question pour mettre en place le plan de Kate.

"Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à Forks la semaine prochaine comme prévu. J'ai pris du retard dans mes révisions et en plus je vais avoir besoin de bosser un peu plus à la librairie pour avoir des économies. Il me faut des nouvelles fringues."

"Merde ! Tu peux pas faire ça à Forks ?" il me demande, visiblement très attristé. Je me sens coupable un instant puis je me rappelle que je fais ça pour le bien de notre relation.

"Non, vraiment pas…Je suis désolée. Je te promets que je viendrai dés que possible après mes exams pour me faire pardonner." Je le regarde dans les yeux en soupirant. Finalement, je ne suis pas une si mauvaise menteuse que ça.

"T'inquiète pas, je te pardonne. Tes études passent avant tout bébé, surtout que tu les a bientôt finis."

Je suis contente qu'il ne l'ai pas trop mal pris. Je me sens moins coupable. Pourtant je sens un sentiment bizarre dans mon estomac, comme si il était serré. Je me sens légèrement énervée. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi.

Mike commence à me faire des bisous dans le coup et le sentiment reprends. Beurk. "Mike, j'ai pas envie, je me sens à moitié malade…" je râle. Il se pousse de moi et me regarde affectueusement. "Effectivement, tu m'a l'air mal en point. De toute façon il faut que je parte." Il prends sa valise et descends. Je le suis de près et me laisse embrasse sans conviction quand il part. "À la prochaine bébé", il murmure.

Quand il ferme la porte, je comprends mon sentiment. Je suis dégoûtée par le fait qu'il m'appelle "bébé" et par ses baisers. Il y a vraiment un problème avec moi.

* * *

N/A : Coucou ! Je sais que vous êtes surement en train de me haïr. Je vous comprends. Donc désolé, Bella est encore avec Mike et vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup d'Edward ce chapitre. Mais je vous jure que le chapitre prochain, vous allez avoir du Edward ! Et même que vous allez en avoir plein ! En fait, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu. Le plus long que j'ai écris pour Vertige d'ailleurs. Si j'avais rajouté le passage avec Edward, vous ne l'auriez sans doute pas eu demain. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous le donner aujourd'hui un peu plus court et faire un très gros chapitre sur leur diner au Crazy Earl.

Savez vous où est ce que j'ai trouvé le nom "Crazy Earl" ?

Oh, et j'ai d'autres questions pour vous qui me trottait dans la tête. Déjà, à votre avis, comment va être mon Edward ? On le connait pas vraiment pour l'instant. Et, est-ce que vous avez déjà trompé quelqu'un ou était attiré(e) par quelqu'un alors que vous étiez en couple ? Répondez moi, je veux savoir.

N'oubliez pas de mettre une review. 1 review = 1 chance de plus pour que Edward ne soit pas un fétichiste du nombril.

Eva.


	6. Vert bouteille

_**Disclaimer**_ : Bella Swan & Edward Cullen appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Je me réveille au son de mon alarme et me tourne dans mon lit dans l'espoir que cela fera taire le son horrible. Malheureusement, l'ignorance ne marche jamais avec ces choses-là. Je condamne la machine au silence et regarde l'heure. Il est 10 h 30. Soit l'heure de me lever, de me préparer en vitesse et de partir à la fac. Je ferme les yeux un instant et, quand je les rouvre, je me rappelle que j'ai rendez-vous avec Edward à 16 heures. Je me sens frémir d'excitation à l'idée de le revoir.

J'espère que nous pourrons être amis, à défaut de plus. Je ne veux pas démarrer de relation alors que je suis encore avec Mike, cela ne me semble pas juste. Enfin je dis ça…Mais au final je me fais sans doute des idées pour rien. J'envisage une possible relation avec Edward alors qu'il n'est sans doute pas intéressé par une relation avec moi. Il est magnifique et ressemble beaucoup trop au mec parfait. Pourtant, il m'a proposé un rendez-vous. Il veut peut-être une relation purement sexuelle ? D'un côté, ça m'arrangerait. Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à Mike tout de suite, et tous les avantages de fréquenter ce mec beau comme un dieu. Et vu son charisme et la confiance en soi qu'il dégage, il doit être très bon au lit. Peut-être même assez pour me permettre de connaître enfin la joie des orgasmes dont tout le monde parle… Je balaye mes pensées en rougissant. Je me surestime beaucoup trop en ce moment. Pourquoi voudrait-il de moi comme plan cul alors qu'il a sans doute tout les mannequins de la Fashion Week à ces pieds ?

Je réprime un grognement et descends pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Rose est dans le canapé, visiblement au téléphone avec un garçon. Maintenant complètement réveillée, je prête attention à sa conversation afin de définir à qui peut appartenir la voix grave qui s'échappe du combiné. "Qu'est ce que je porte pour dormir ? Quel question Emmett…" elle rajoute un petit rire sensuel à la fin de sa tirade. Elle a un jogging gris et un débardeur blanc, comme d'habitude. Son pyjama a toujours été décontracté, mais elle le porte à merveille. Si je mettais ça, je ressemblerais à E.T. Ou à une benne à ordure, je ne sais pas. "Rien du tout." Elle rajoute après un petit silence d'un air faussement timide. Je me mets devant elle et fais semblant de me faire vomir. Elle rigole silencieusement.

Rose a toujours été une fan du téléphone rose. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la surprends en train d'appeler une de ses conquêtes dans le salon. Ça ne nous gêne pas du tout, nous sommes habituées et ça peut même être marrant. Surtout quand elle appelle des mecs bizarres, comme ce fétichiste du nombril. Je dois encore avoir la conversation enregistrée sur mon téléphone d'ailleurs. Même si Rosalie ne l'a jamais dit, je sais que c'est aussi son moyen tordu de nous présenter le mec qu'elle fréquente. Elle mets toujours la conversation en haut parleur et comme ça nous lui indiquons ce que nous pensons du mec après. C'est un rituel de passage et c'est ce qui décide de la suite de la relation.

Je suis surprise qu'elle fasse passer l'épreuve à Emmett si tôt. Ça ne fait que quatre jours qu'ils se connaissent. C'est un signe qu'elle a eu un très bon feeling avec lui, ce qui est positif. D'habitude Rose ne s'implique pas totalement dans ses relations avant le premier ou le deuxième mois, par peur qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'avec Royce. C'était son petit ami quand elle avait dix-sept ans. Il était plus vieux qu'elle et marié. Elle ne le savait pas, bien entendu. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant six mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'il avait une femme et qu'il parte comme un lâche. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu, et c'est tant mieux. J'ai longtemps eu le projet de lui crever les yeux, et il est fort possible que cette machination revienne au goût du jour si il réapparaissait.

Je quitte la pièce le plus silencieusement possible, me lave, m'habille et pars à la fac. Jacob s'assoit de nouveau à côté de moi. Je suis surprise que ce soit la deuxième fois de suite, normalement il s'assoit à côté du groupe. J'imagine qu'il s'est disputé avec eux. "Dis donc Bells, t'es stressée ou quoi ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu tente de fracasser ce pauvre stylo sur ta table", il me lance avec un regard joueur. "Non, non, je m'ennuie juste". Ma réponse fut immédiatement démentie par mes joues que je sentis s'embraser. Ce n'était pas totalement faux : le cours me paraissait dix fois plus long que d'habitude. Seulement, ce n'était pas à cause de mon prof mais plutôt parce que je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Edward. J'avais vraiment envie d'être déjà au Crazy Earl pour pouvoir me perdre de nouveau dans ses yeux verts abyssales.

Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas sain de fantasmer autant sur quelqu'un. "Surtout quand tu es en couple, Bella !" rajoute ma conscience. Je lève les yeux au ciel et ignore cette pensée. J'ai toujours refusé la notion même d'infidélité. Pour moi, tromper quelqu'un c'est faire quelque chose de sale, de mauvais, de purement méchant même. Mais ces derniers temps, je me suis retrouvée à penser que ça pouvait être bien pour moi, et peut-être même pour mon couple.

Après un cours qui me semble durer une éternité, je m'arrête à un Starbucks pour prendre un cappucino et repars vers le Crazy Earl. Je caresse l'idée de m'arrêter à la librairie pour aider mes collègues, mais un coup d'oeil vers ma montre m'en dissuade. Je n'ai que 5 minutes devant moi. De plus, je n'ai pas trop envie de croiser Jasper. Une bataille par jour, c'est bien assez.

J'entre dans le Crazy Earl et me laisse happer par l'atmosphère du lieu. Découvrir un nouvel endroit est un de mes passe-temps favoris. Les murs sont en briques mais le mobilier est très moderne, ce qui crée un contraste agréable. Les tables sont en verre et je frissonne d'anxiété à l'idée de les casser maladroitement. Je passe devant le bar où un serveur prends les commandes d'une file de personne. Je ne savais pas qu'autant de monde mangeait ici. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un petit restaurant pas très populaire. Visiblement, je m'étais trompée. J'avance de quelques pas, noyée sous la nervosité et j'aperçois enfin les cheveux cuivrés d'Edward. Il passe sa main dedans et je l'admire quelques secondes. Il est en train de feuilleter un magasine, une tasse de café posé sur la table et ses sourcils froncés comme si il essayait de comprendre quelques chose. Je m'approche de lui timidement et ses yeux se lève, cherchant les miens, comme si il avait sentit que j'étais près de lui, comme si il sentait la force de l'attirance qui me pousse à me rapprocher de son corps, la même pulsion que celle qui m'a convaincu de venir ici.

Il se lève et me prends par la taille, m'attirant à lui pour me faire la bise. Il s'écarte ensuite de moi pour prendre ses affaires et va au bar avant de revenir vers moi. Il me tends sa main et m'emmène vers le fond de la salle. Là, cachée par un rideau noir épais, je vois la porte d'un ascenseur. J'y entre et il me suit avant d'appuyer sur quelques touches qui font démarrer la machine. Je sens l'habituelle sensation dans mon estomac qui m'indique que nous sommes entrain de monter. Où m'emmène t-il ? J'ai comme le sentiment que ça va me plaire. Je suis surprise de m'apercevoir que je n'ai pas une once de peur en moi. Pourtant, il me semble que ce serait normal. C'est la première fois que nous nous voyons seul à seul et il m'emmène vers un endroit peu fréquenté. Mais non, l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque n'est dû qu'à sa présence. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes reliés par un fil invisible. Je le sens se rapprocher avant de le voir. Son bras touche le mien et mon corps brûle comme le soleil. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et je débarque dans une autre galaxie.

Nous sommes sur la terrasse du Crazy Earl. Nous avons vue sur les toits de la ville et nous sommes entourés de plantes vertes qui grimpent sur les murs et sont disposés de façon faussement irréfléchis tout autour de nous. Il y a une sorte de pièce au murs en verre juste devant moi, et en y entrant on accède à une autre partie du restaurant, comme un endroit secret. Il y a plusieurs tables pour deux mais nous sommes tout seuls. "Ça te plaît ?" me demande Edward timidement. Je me tourne vers lui et m'exclame : "Oui c'est parfait !". Il me prends par la hanche de nouveau et me fait m'asseoir à une table. Quand il me relâche pour s'asseoir, je sens des picotements là où il m'a touché. "Je n'étais jamais venu ici, c'est magnifique", je lui dis timidement. Il sourit. "Ce n'est ouvert que pour les grandes occasions, comme la St Valentin, Noël ou le Nouvel An". J'écarquille les yeux, surprise. "Comment as tu fais pour qu'on vienne ? Ils savent qu'on est là au moins ?". Sa bouche se plisse en un rire silencieux.

" Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que je suis PDG d'une entreprise de piano ?"

Je hausse la tête.

"Hé bien…En fait il n'y a pas que cette entreprise. Je possède aussi le Crazy Earl et quelques autres trucs."

Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Edward n'est pas que séduisant, il est aussi vraiment très riche.

"Par quelques autres trucs, tu veux dire quoi ?

- Rien de spécial vraiment…". Il baisse la tête avant de changer de sujet. "J'ai commandé un hamburger pour toi, ça te dérange pas ? Si ça ne te convient pas, je peux demander autre chose !

- Non, un hamburger c'est parfait."

Il avait l'air coupable en me disant qu'il avait déjà prévu ce qu'on allait manger. C'était mignon.

"Bon. Maintenant je sais que tu es le PDG de plusieurs entreprises. Tu as d'autres secrets, Edward Cullen ?" je demande d'une voix joueuse. Ses yeux noircissent et je me demande si je l'ai énervé.

"Pleins d'autres. Mais tu les apprendra en temps et en heure, Bella Swan. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur moi que moi sur toi. Et je veux tout savoir de toi. Alors…et si je te posais quelques questions ?"

Je sens ma bouche s'assécher. Si il me demande si j'ai un copain, je fais quoi ? Je lui dis tout de suite ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui dire. Je ne veux pas casser ce que nous avons en ce moment. Je ne veux surtout pas le faire fuir. "D'accord", j'accepte à contrecoeur.

"On va faire ça de la façon la plus simple", me dit-il en se penchant vers moi. "Je vais te poser des questions basiques et tu dois y répondre du tac au tac." Je secoue la tête de haut en bas lentement.

Il prends une bouffée d'air frais et commence.

"Ta couleur préférée ?

- Vert.

- L'endroit où tu veux aller avant de mourir ?

- Moscou, Paris, Londres, New-York, il y en a trop.

- Le dernier livre que tu a lu ?

- Gatsby le Magnifique.

- Est ce que tu…"

Il est interrompu par le serveur. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je réponds trop rapidement, ça ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire. L'homme qui nous a servis me souris avant de repartir. Je remarque qu'Edward a l'air en colère. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais demandé ?" je m'étonne.

"Non non, tout est parfait", il réplique en grognant. Je lève les épaules et prends une frite. Elles sont faites maison, ça se voit. Je la trempe dans le ketchup avant de la goûter. Je réprime de justesse un gémissement. C'est parfait. L'hamburger est tout aussi bon. Je continue à manger. La nourriture me semble être de l'ambroisie et je savoure chaque bouchée. Je sens les jambes d'Edward toucher les miennes et l'instant me semble parfait. Nos regards se croisent mais nous ne prononçons pas un mot. Je n'ai jamais été aussi à l'aise dans le silence. Nos corps semblent discuter entre eux pourtant, s'effleurant légèrement, se rapprochant par hasard, s'éloignant douloureusement.

Edward reprends finalement la parole. "Je crois que je vais passer ma vie à te faire manger des hamburgers". Je rougis. Sa vie ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ma façon de manger ? J'étais ridicule ? "Comment ça ?" je demande. "Tu as une façon de manger ça…Comme si il n'y avait rien de meilleur sur terre. C'est…divertissant". Il semble choisir ses mots avec attention. Je hausse les épaules. J'étais divertissante. D'accord. Visiblement je me suis fais des idées. Edward n'est définitivement pas attiré par moi. Il l'était peut-être avant, mais maintenant je suis juste divertissante. Mes joues rougissent sous une colère injustifiée.

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras. "Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis, Bella". Mais à quoi il joue ? Je décide qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec moi. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et pose ma main sur la sienne. "Edward, tu sais, tu as oublié de finir ta question. Et tu en as oubliés pas mal d'autres aussi. Comme par exemple, est-ce que tu es prise ?" je dis avec un sourire en coin. S'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'il ne sent pas à quel point je suis nerveuse de lui dire ça. Je suis en train de tout ruiner. J'aurai jamais dû lui dire. Je regrette déjà.

Ses yeux s'écarquille brièvement sous la surprise puis s'assombrisse. J'ai l'impression de distinguer quelque chose comme de la jalousie, mais je rêve sûrement. "C'est vrai, j'ai oublié ça…Alors Bella, as tu un copain ?". Il a l'air énervé.

"Oui", je lâche, mon aveu sonnant comme une trahison envers lui.

J'observe son visage se fermer quelques secondes, avant qu'il me lance un de ses sourires désarmants. "J'ai une dernière question pour toi, Bella. Réponds moi sincèrement. Est ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ?"

Je déglutis difficilement avant d'avouer : "Oui".

Je me demande si il va me demander de quitter Mike ou si il va m'envoyer bouler. J'ai peur de sa réponse. Je me crispe dans l'attente d'une phrase assassine.

"Tant mieux alors". Sa voix ne reflète aucune émotion quand il me regarde, droit dans les yeux. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour avoir une relation suivie de toute façon, ce qui fait que mes plans culs finissent souvent mal. Les femmes ont tendances à ne pas comprendre qu'on peut avoir du sexe sans sentiment", il rajoute avec un sourire narquois. "J'imagine que cela simplifie tout. Nous n'aurons qu'à prévoir de nous retrouver de temps en temps et à nous envoyer en l'air sans que ton copain le sache".

Wow. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de tomber du paradis. Edward ne voulait définitivement pas de moi de la façon que je pensais. Quel enculé. Pourtant j'acquiesce d'un air détaché. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Cette relation ne m'apportera rien de bon, c'est certain. Mais chaque millimètre carré de ma peau désire Edward Cullen. Mon corps trahit ma conscience et mon cerveau se fiche complètement de ce que dit ma raison ou même mon coeur. Saleté de libido.

Le serveur apporte le dessert - un moelleux au chocolat -, et j'en prends quelques bouchées. Je n'ai plus très faim et je ne prête pas attention au goût du gâteau. J'ai l'impression que Edward est devenu quelqu'un d'autre en quelques secondes. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il ressent sur son visage. Il est comme…fermé. Ça me fait un pincement au coeur de le voir comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a menti. Pourtant je sais qu'il n'est pas en train de me rejeter car je sens ses jambes cherchaient à entrer en contact avec les miennes à de nombreuses reprises. Et ces gestes ne sont définitivement pas innocent. Qui aurait cru qu'une partie du corps comme la jambe puisse devenir aussi sexy ?

Nous finissons le repas en silence et nous partons vers l'ascenseur. J'ai l'impression d'être capable de sentir à quel point l'espace est restreint et à quel distance il est de moi. Tellement proche que ne pas le toucher en est un supplice. Nous nous rapprochons sans contrôler quoi que soit et je sens sa main prendre la mienne. Je lui jette un regard surpris. Je sais qu'il est attiré par moi, mais c'est sensé n'être que du sexe n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux sont fixés sur ma bouche. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, déclenchant un gémissement de sa part.

Il romps le contact avec moi et mon corps me supplie de le faire revenir. Mais Edward n'a pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec moi. Il se place devant moi et me plaque contre une des parois de l'ascenseur, laissant seulement quelques centimètres d'air entre lui et moi. J'ai mon nez plongé dans son cou et je ne respire rien d'autre que son odeur masculine. Je sens la chaleur de son souffle près de mon cou. "Bella…Il va falloir que tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ?". J'accepte, intriguée. Il dépose des baisers dans mon cou et remonte jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Mon souffle s'accélère mais je reste immobile. Je sens sa respiration chaude caresser mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent d'anticipation.

Ses lèvres caressent les miennes prudemment, puis plus franchement. Ses mains descendent dans mon dos pour se poser au creux de mes reins. Il me pousse contre lui. Je recommence à m'agiter. Je réponds à son baiser et ouvre la bouche pour l'inviter à s'y glisser. J'ai envie d'avoir le goût de sa langue avec moi quand je quitterai ce restaurant. Il répondit à mon invitation en me laissant savourer son parfum. Je crochète mes mains derrière son cou et me bloque contre lui. Je ne veux plus jamais casser le contact avec sa peau. Nos langues s'enroulent l'une contre l'autre et mon corps s'embrase encore plus qu'avant, parcouru par une vague de feu plus forte que les précédentes. Toute mon attention est tellement focalisé sur son odeur, son goût et sa légère barbe qui frotte délicieusement contre ma peau que je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite qu'il est dur contre moi. Il a l'air pas mal. J'ai hâte de le voir. Je laisse mon corps caresser l'érection d'Edward d'un léger coup de hanches. Il descends ses mains un peu plus bas et agrippe mes fesses, ce qui le fait durcir encore plus.

"Bella," grogne-t-il, "je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger". Je souris. "Désolé". Ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille avant de la mordre tendrement. "Tu n'es pas désolé, n'est-ce pas Bella ?". Je gémis. "Non, pas le moins du monde".

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et nous sommes de retour dans le monde réel. Je quitte Edward devant le Crazy Earl, après qu'il ai promis de m'envoyer un message pour prévoir notre prochain rendez-vous. Je le regarde partir et gémis silencieusement quand il se retourne pour me regarder. Après je rentre au loft, où je suis toute seule.

C'est fou comme en quelques jours toute notre vie peut changer. Il y a une semaine, je n'aurai jamais imaginer vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mike. Maintenant, l'idée même de Mike et moi ensemble fait se tordre quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je me suis couchée tôt, épuisée par les événements de cette journée, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil avant deux heures du matin, tourmentée par des questions que je n'aurai jamais imaginé me poser. Ma tête est remplie de pour et de contre. Il n'y a que deux choses dont je suis sûre. La première est que je ne peut pas m'éloigner d'Edward. Je suis trop attirée par lui et ma curiosité de le découvrir est trop grande. La deuxième est que je ne pourrai pas passer toute ma vie avec Mike. En fait, la perspective même de passer une minute de plus avec m'est devenue intolérable.

Je n'aurai jamais même pensé à l'infidélité, ce mot hideux, il y a cinq jours. Maintenant, cela me tourmente nuit et jour. Mes rêves sont remplis de peau nus claquant l'une contre l'autre, le visage de mon amant s'effaçant pour ne me laisser apercevoir que des yeux d'une couleur troublante. Une teinte de l'arc en ciel qui est devenu ma préféré du jour au lendemain. Pourtant, je sais que je ne quitterai pas Mike avant d'être en face de lui. Le contraire ne serait pas juste pour Mike, lui qui avait été si attentif et si gentil.

* * *

_**NA :**_ Voilà ! Vous avez sans doute remarquer que ce chapitre est bien plus long que d'habitude...Tellement long en fait que j'ai failli le couper en deux. Mais bon, vous avez trop attendu pour que je fasse ça ! Le chapitre fait donc 3,500 mots ! Et, pour la première fois, je l'ai relu. J'oublie tout le temps de le faire ! En gros, ça devrait être bien mieux que d'habitude (enfin j'espère).

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis. Et de savoir qui vous voulez taper en premier : Bella, Edward ou... moi ?

Le prochain chapitre sera un MikePOV et arrivera soit samedi soit mardi prochain !

Oh, et je vous propose un échange. Vous me faites une review, et je vous envoie une preview par MP !

Eva.


	7. Turquoise

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire est à...moi !

_Dans l'A/N en bas de page je réponds aux reviews anonyme et il y a un petit point de l'histoire qui est éclairci !_

* * *

Il était 20 heures et Mike devait encore faire la fermeture. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Bella. Il en avait marre. Le week-end dernier, il lui avait fait la surprise de venir plus tôt et ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois. Normalement, ils passaient leurs journées à ne faire que ça. Il en avait assez de devoir se branler en attendant, et en plus elle avait émis l'hypothèse de rester à Seattle pendant les vacances pour travailler. Elle ne faisait jamais ça. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était distante en ce moment et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de remarquer qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, mais c'était seulement lors des périodes d'examens et elle lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle était de moins en moins possessive. Peut-être qu'elle attendait plus de lui ? Elle voulait sûrement qu'il lui prouve son engagement envers elle…Mais merde, il ne voyait pas comment en faire plus. Il aimait cette fille de tout son coeur, plus qu'il ne pensait possible. Il avait prévu de la demander en mariage, et ensuite il s'était dégonflé. Il avait lu tout ses livres romantiques à deux balles pour voir comment faire sa demande. Il n'avait eu aucune inspiration.

Il pensa à Bella et à ses gémissements de plaisir quand il la prenait. Il était toujours satisfait quand il couchait ensemble et elle aussi, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il avait envie qu'elle soit là. En plus, Jessica devenait de plus en plus insistante et il sentait qu'il avait envie d'elle. Ce n'était que sexuel, mais c'était dur de résister. Cette fille était tellement bien foutue, et elle avait envie de lui.

Il ferma les stores et partit dans la réserve pour prendre le balais et nettoyer un peu le sol, histoire de se changer les idées. Il n'aurait pas du penser à Jessica, ça l'avait rendue excité. Et ce n'était décidément pas un bon état pour lui en ce moment. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et se retourna pour partir mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

"Mike…" gémis une voix féminine prés de lui. Tout contre lui. Il sentit des seins en contact avec son torse et un souffle chaud contre sa mâchoire. "Laisse moi faire. Occupe toi de fermer plutôt". Jess était serrée tout contre lui, la pointe de ses seins frottant son tee-shirt. Il réprima un gémissement et tenta de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais c'était peine perdue, Jessica se rapprochait encore plus, son souffle chaud caressant sa mâchoire. "Mike, je sais que tu veux que je m'en occupe. Alors laisse moi faire". La voix rauque de Jess ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Mike sentit toutes ses résolutions vacillaient tandis que la belle brune faisait courir ses doigts sur le torse du jeune homme. Finalement, il décida d'abandonner et de succomber à son envie. De toute façon, ce que Bella ne savait pas ne pouvait pas la blesser. Il baissa sa tête de manière à être à la taille de Jessica et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne. Jessica effleura ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde du jeune homme. "Oh Mike, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnée en embrassant Mike dans le cou. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir. La façon dont elle prononçait son prénom commençait à le rendre dur. Il sentit Jessica se rapprocher encore plus de lui, comme pour apprécier sa semi érection. Il se sentit gonfler encore plus. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jess, descendant lentement vers ses fesses. Il l'agrippa fermement et la posa sur le comptoir, dont elle descendit prestement. "Tu veux me baiser là où les clients paient, c'est ça Mike ? Hé bien tu n'aura pas droit à ton fantasme tout de suite". Il gémit de frustration. "Tu m'a fait tellement attendre…Maintenant c'est à toi de me supplier". Elle le laissa s'appuyer contre le béton de la table et commença à passer sa main sur tout le corps de Mike.

Elle commença par ses épaules et descendit sur son torse, appréciant ses abdominaux bien définis et les frissons qui parcourait Mike. Elle dévala la courbe de ses reins pour faire passer ses mains sur les cuisses de Mike puis remonta lentement. Elle effleura la queue du jeune homme et repartis vers son cou, ce qui fit grogner de frustration sa victime. Jess laissa un sourire sadique affleurer sur son visage. Elle s'éloigna de lui mais posa sa main sur son torse. "Si tu bouge d'un pouce, je pars".

Jessica avait conscience que Mike était avec Bella. Mais elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'auraient pas du être ensemble, et même si elle détestait l'idée d'être une telle salope, une briseuse de couple, elle pensait que c'était une sorte de mission pour elle. En plus, elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Mike. Et puis, après tout, elle lui laissait le choix, encore maintenant. Un geste, un mot, et tout serait fini.

Il resta immobile.

Jessica le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à enlever son tablier "Chez Newton's" avec une lenteur exaspérante. Puis elle fit courir ses mains sous ton tee-shirt et enleva son soutien-gorge. Mike pouvait voir ses seins pointer à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt. Il était tellement dur, et il avait tellement envie de la toucher, de mordre ses seins et de voir si sa culotte était trempée…Mais elle lui avait ordonné d'être immobile. Autrement elle partirait. Il y avait qu'une seule chose que Mike voulait ce soir : que lui et Jess baisent.

La brune voluptueuse fit tomber sa jupe et avança d'un pas vers Mike pour le tenter. Elle prit sa main et la dirigea vers son intimité. Elle frotta le tissu de sa culotte contre lui lentement. "Tu sens comment je suis mouillée ? C'est seulement pour toi Mike…Enlève moi mon bas s'il te plaît". Mike était tellement dur qu'il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être possible. Cette fille était une folle. Il agrippa la soie qui couvrait l'entrejambe de Jess avec ses deux mains. Il était tellement excité que ses mains tremblaient. Merde, il avait l'impression d'être un puceau de nouveau !

Jessica n'avait plus que son haut sur elle et elle s'en débarrassa rapidement. Elle permit à Mike d'apprécier son corps nu avant de reprendre les commandes. "Maintenant Mike, je vais partir quelques secondes. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois nue et prêt pour moi". Prêt, ça, il l'était ! pensa Mike en voyant le cul de Jessica disparaître.

Jessica avait prévu de lui laisser cette instant pour qu'il soit sur de vouloir coucher avec elle. Si il avait des doutes, il pouvait toujours encore s'enfuir. En plus, cela lui permit d'aller chercher un accessoire qu'elle avait envie d'utiliser sur le beau blond depuis pas mal de temps.

Mike enleva tout ses vêtements à la vitesse de la lumière et attendit Jess gentiment. Elle revint avec une corde entre ses mains. Mike sentit son souffle se perdre quelque part entre sa queue et leurs vêtements éparpillaient dans la pièce. Jess s'approcha de lui et lui accrocha les mains tout en se frottant contre lui. Elle embrassa ses épaules et continua vers son torse, suivant le chemin qui descendait vers l'entrejambe du garçon. Elle le suça langoureusement, laissant ses mains exercer leurs magies sur le corps du blond. Jessica prenait plaisir à regarder Mike dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours aimé la couleur bleue presque naïve de ses yeux, mais maintenant, assombrit par le désir et l'impatience, ils étaient encore plus beau. Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit qu'il n'était pas très loin de l'éjaculation. Elle le voulait pour bien plus de temps que ça, et pour bien plus de choses.

"Allonge toi par terre Mike", lui ordonna-t-elle. Il gémit de frustration mais lui obéit comme un chien à son maître. Jessica adorait pouvoir tout contrôler, elle qui avait été si soumise à lui pendant tous ces mois. Toutes ces journées où elle n'avait pas mis de culotte pour le tenter encore plus, et ces moments horribles où il la rejetait. Et à chaque fois qu'il l'envoyait bouler, elle rentrait chez elle les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle était amoureuse de Mike, et elle avait vraiment souffert. À cet instant, c'était lui qui souffrait et elle qui se marrait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il fallait bien qu'elle abandonne le contrôle et qu'elle lui donne ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'elle veut aussi, pense Jessica en sentant contre ses cuisses à quel point elle est mouillée.

Il est là, son corps nu et musclé plaquait contre le sol et sa bite au garde à vous. Elle a envie de le manger. Il est de taille respectable, et pas trop gros : un point positif pour son confort. Jessica est déjà sortie avec des mecs au pénis impressionnant, et ça ne lui a pas plu. Soit elle ne pouvait pas supporter autant de chair en elle, soit ils étaient juste nuls. Après tout, la taille ne faisait pas tout.

Elle s'agenouilla devant Mike puis elle s'avança d'un pas félin vers lui. Elle s'arrêta quand ses seins frôlèrent les pectoraux du beau blond. Elle se releva doucement et, tout en prenant appui sur son torse, elle s'empala sérieusement sur lui. Elle commença à faire des mouvements de danse sur lui tout en effectuant des vas et vient, provoquant une montée du plaisir immédiate dans son corps. Sa voix rauque ne put s'empêcher de lancer à Mike des encouragements. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre de sa part que des gémissements qui excitait encore plus Jess. La tension commença à se construire dans le corps de la jeune femme et du jeune homme. Mais alors que Jess était presque aux portes de l'orgasme, Mike bascula sur elle sans les séparer. Ses jambes pliés soutenaient celles de Jessica. Mike était maintenant celui qui s'occupait de tout. Il glissa sa main sous les fesses de Jess et se pencha vers elle de manière à ce que le clitoris de la brune frotte contre sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Mike accéléra le mouvement et s'enfonça le plus profondément possible en elle, chaque coup plus brutal que le dernier. Il avait tellement besoin qu'il ne pouvait plus être doux. Jessica n'était pas déçu de ce changement de rythme. Au contraire même, elle sentait la chaleur de l'orgasme grossir encore et encore, envahissant son corps dans son entier et l'embrasant. Finalement, elle éclata totalement, un cri de jouissance échappant de sa bouche. C'était la première fois que ça avait été aussi bon. Mike vient peut après, continuant ses coups de bélier pendant son orgasme. Il avait envie de rester à cet endroit pour l'éternité. C'était sa place, il le sentait.

Il finit par se retirer et prit Jess dans ses bras. "Ça te dit qu'on se repose avant le second round ?" il proposa. Elle acquiesça, déjà à moitié dans les brumes du sommeil. Il se rallongea et laissa Jessica se blottir contre lui. Ils basculèrent tout deux dans le sommeil et l'insouciance. La dernière pensée de Mike fut pour Bella. Il regrettait de l'avoir trompée mais à cet instant, il sut qu'elle n'avait jamais été faite pour lui.

* * *

**A/N première partie :**

Alors, pour clarifier certains points de l'histoire : je ne l'ai pas dis, mais Bella avait décidé de parler de Mike à Edward si il l'embrassait !

Oh, et Jessica prends la pilule : il n'y aura pas de bébé pour Mike ! En tout cas, pas cette fois-ci du moins... ;)

Autrement, en réponse à mes reviews anonymes :

_Joie69_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :). Je t'avoue que je ne supporte pas les histoires où tout arrive trop vite. Une relation ne peut pas se finir du jour au lendemain parce que t'a rencontré quelqu'un avec qui t'as le feeling, à mon avis ! Merci pour Edward et merci pour le lemon ! J'en ai fait un bien plus gros là, comme tu a pu le voir :)

_so06_ : Merci beaucoup ! Bella sait effectivement ce qu'elle veut, et elle l'aura, d'un moyen ou d'un autre...J'espère que la suite te plait ahah !

- J'en profite pour remercier mes revieweuses qui sont là depuis le début, ça fait quand même déjà un mois que Vertige est commencé et je suis très contente de voir que vous suivez encore ! -

* * *

**A/N deuxième partie** (mon blabla habituel) :

Voilà ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse, vu que c'est surtout un lemon... et que c'est un Jessica/Mike. Ben oui, un couple très inhabituel en rating M ! Enfin je trouve ! Mais étant donné que les événements se déroulent en même temps que le rendez vous d'Edward et Bella, je trouvai ça intéressant de les opposer. En gros, à partir de maintenant, vous pouvez en être sur : Mike et Bella, c'est fini !

Comme toujours, les reviews me donne un sourire idiot et donc si vous m'en faites une, même toute petite, je vous accorde le droit de vous marier avec Edward. Autrement, Bella attrape une leucémie et Edward tombe amoureux de Jacob... c'est votre choix ahah !

J'ai une petite journée d'avance, je n'arrive jamais à me retenir de publier une fois le chapitre fini...

Donc normalement, à mercredi !

Eva.


	8. Céladon

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Je marche pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de m'asseoir sur un banc. Je demande une clope à un passant, puis un briquet, et je fume. Les volutes de fumées s'évanouissent dans l'air tiède tandis que je m'adosse contre le banc. J'en ai marre d'attendre qu'il m'appelle. Je vais prendre les choses en main.

J'appelle Edward et il me réponds avec une voix de martien. "Hui Beyllaaaah ?". Sa voix est vraiment trop sexy. Je frissonne malgré la chaleur. "Oui, Edward. Où es-tu ?". Il me réponds qu'il est chez lui et me donne l'adresse. Je me relève de mon banc, me déshabille devant Tata Simone - qui me jette un clin d'oeil encourageant-, et pars vers chez Edward. Je traverse de nombreux pays et finie par trouver l'ascenseur qui mène jusqu'à son appart. Je traverse donc la quatre voie et me place juste devant la porte en attendant qu'elle me reconnaisse.

La porte s'allume au moment où une Porshe Cayenne jaune canari passe en klaxonant. Je lève mon majeur très haut pour la conductrice et entre dans le petit habitacle de verre. Calogero passe en boucle dans le fond sonore. Je me mets à gueuler : "T'a pas autre chose ?". La musique change et je reconnais un remix de Wrecking Ball par Calling Marian. Je monte jusqu'au dessus des nuages et j'arrive chez Edward.

Je l'embrasse avec passion et ensuite je vois le signe au dessus de sa tête : POISSON D'AVRIL.

* * *

A/N : Et voilàà. Donc ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire mais...j'avais vraiment envie de vous faire un petit poisson d'avril :3

Pour m'excuser, je vous donne le premier paragraphe du prochain chapitre :

"Ma semaine de cours est enfin finie. Chaque jour a été plus épuisant que le dernier, ce qui m'a presque empêché de penser à Edward. Tout les jours je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'effectuer un compte intérieur de nombre de journées depuis notre rendez-vous. L'addition des heures sur les autres qui passait sans revoir ces yeux verts, sans recevoir un des ses messages…Somme toute, du temps couleur délavée qui passe en me laissant l'estomac serré. J'avais d'abord attendu, pleine d'excitation. Puis j'avais été triste, mon humeur descendant à l'idée cette histoire mort-née. Et finalement, en sortant de l'amphithéâtre, je me suis rendue compte que je me suis résignée."

Bisous et à samedi !


	9. Vert pale

**Disclaimer **: Tout, tout, tout est finie entre... Ah non, c'est pas ça. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer par contre !

* * *

Ma semaine de cours est enfin finie. Chaque jour a été plus épuisant que le dernier, ce qui m'a presque empêché de penser à Edward. Tout les jours je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'effectuer un compte intérieur de nombre de journées depuis notre rendez-vous. L'addition des heures sur les autres qui passait sans revoir ces yeux verts, sans recevoir un des ses messages…Somme toute, du temps couleur délavée qui passe en me laissant l'estomac serré. J'avais d'abord attendu, pleine d'excitation. Puis j'avais été triste, mon humeur descendant à l'idée cette histoire mort-née. Et finalement, en sortant de l'amphithéâtre, je me suis rendue compte que je me suis résignée.

Rien ne m'a distraite pendant que je travaillais. Ni la réflection du soleil sur les meubles blanc -j'ai toujours trouvé ça magnifique-, ni les rires de Kate et même pas l'insistance de Jasper qui doit absolument me parler. J'étais en train de ranger pour la troisième fois un magasine des années 80 quand Rose m'a tiré de ma transe.

"Bella ! _Bella_ !" elle crie dans la librairie, attirant tout les regards sur elle. Elle s'avance vers moi et commence à taper sur mon épaule.

"_Bellaaaa_ !", elle m'appelle encore une fois.

Je soupire bruyamment. "Oui Rose, _Rose_, _Rose_, _Rose_, _Roseeee_ ?".

Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. "Pourquoi t'a autant répété mon prénom ?!".

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je réponds d'une voix sèche. "Parce que c'est que tu viens de faire !"

Elle hausse les épaules et fait la moue. "T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur toi aujourd'hui !"

À mon tour de hausser les épaules. Je finis par lui demander la raison de sa présence.

"Oh. Juste qu'Emmett et moi sortons ensemble", elle murmure, ses joues se teinta d'une légère teinte de rouge.

Wow, Rose gênée ! Je n'aurais jamais penser voir ça de mon vivant. Je continue à scruter son visage en remarquant tout les détails qui ont changés - notamment le suçon qui est en train d'apparaître dans son cou-, avant de me rendre compte que Rose attends nerveusement ma réponse. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés attrapent un bouquin et commencent à pianoter sur la couverture.

"Rose, c'est génial !", je m'exclame. "Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! J'ai le sentiment que c'est peut être le bon, tu sais".

Elle sursaute à cette idée. "Euh Bells, je sais pas si on peut dire ça. Tu sais, j'ai franchement abandonné l'idée même de rencontrer un mec qui puisse être mon copain alors un mec pour toute la vie oulalah ! Mais je l'aime bien, beaucoup même, et je pense que toi aussi tu l'apprécie donc ça doit être quelqu'un de bien alors on verra bien ahah !"

Bon d'accord, elle n'est pas gênée. On arrive plutôt au niveau de la démence là. Elle avait parlé encore plus vite qu'Alice quand elle aperçoit un écriteau "soldes", et avait fini sa phrase sur un rire mi-charmeur, mi-sarcastique, mi-totalement fou. Rose était partie loin. Très très loin.

"Enfin voilà. Et toi, tu a revu Edward ou… ?" elle me demande.

Je mords ma lèvre de nervosité. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment va réagir Rosalie quand je vais lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé.

Je décide de finir plus tôt et l'emmène au café. Nous nous asseyons et, une fois le café arrivé, je lui dis tout. Je n'omets aucun détails, pas même ma révélation à propos de Mike et moi de mardi soir. Une fois finis, j'attends qu'elle me dise quelque chose. Rose reste à me fixer sans un mot, perdue dans ses pensées.

Finalement, elle résume la situation : "Hé bien, Bella, t'es bien dans la merde !"

Nous éclatons de rire en concert et quand je m'en suis remise j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

"Non mais plus sérieusement…Edward m'a l'air d'être un beau connard. Mais peut-être qu'il est seulement jaloux que tu sois déjà avec quelqu'un et qu'il veut se protéger…? En tout cas, romps avec Mike avant toute chose"

J'acquiesce. "Je pense pas qu'il a menti…Tu sais, il était très sérieux quand il m'a dit ça"

Elle hausse les épaules. Nous continuons à parler jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. En rentrant à la maison, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Edward. Il me manque tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être malade. Mon ventre est serré comme si j'avais le vertige.

Je m'insulte copieusement. Je suis une idiote, de me sentir mal parce que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un que je connais depuis à peine une semaine depuis trois jours. En même temps, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas empêcher, un truc magnifique et effrayant. J'ai vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour lui, et je pense qu'il l'a eu aussi. Enfin, il me semble qu'il l'a eu d'après sa proposition. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je traîne des pieds jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le matelas confortable et je pose ma tête sur un oreiller. Il me semble que ça vibre. Mon dieu, ma tête vibre ? Oh merde. Je dois être vraiment malade.

À moins que…Ah oui. C'est plutôt mon téléphone qui sonne.

Je décroche sans prêter attention au nom de celui qui m'appelle.

"Bella ?" demande une voix rauque.

"Oui, c'est moi. C'est toi Edward ?"

"Oui."

Mon coeur s'emballe sous le torrent de joie et de surprise. Je m'efforce de reprendre ma respiration et l'écoute parler.

"Hmm…Bella, je me disais… enfin je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle alors…" il marmonne timidement.

"Ouais, tu as raison. Tu peux venir jusqu'à chez moi ?" je propose gentiment

"Ce serai parfait. Envoie moi ton adresse par sms et je serai là dans vingt minutes."

Je raccroche et sens un sourire naître sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans. Tout le stress qui s'est accumulait redescend d'un coup sous le soulagement. Je vais revoir Edward ! Et on va parler.

Je ne pense pas que nous ne ferons que parler. J'ai décidé que je ne coucherai pas avec lui tant que je n'aurai pas quitter Mike, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas faire autre chose.

Je descends les escaliers à toute allure et je descends dans le salon. Rose est entrain de faire ses ongles sur la table de la cuisine.

"Rose, je viens d'avoir Edward au téléphone. Il vient à la maison pour discuter avec moi !" je l'informe joyeusement.

"Oh c'est génial ! Je pense qu'il faut vraiment que vous discutiez de tout ça avant de faire quoique ce soit", elle me dit en pointant le capuchon du vernis vers moi.

"Oui, je pense aussi. Mais du coup, il vaudrait mieux que j'informe Alice avant qu'il arrive…" je marmonne. "Tu sais où elle est ?"

Je ne vois plus trop Alice ces derniers temps et elle me manque un peu. Quand nous étions au lycée, nous étions beaucoup plus proches. Spuvent notre ancienne complicité me manque.

"À une nouvelle exposition d'art je crois" dit Rose en haussant les épaules.

"Oh. D'accord", je réponds, déçue et soulagée en même temps. Je sais pertinemment que je n'aurai pas eu le temps de tout lui raconter et que c'est donc plus pratique comme ça. Mais ces derniers temps nous ne la voyons plus jamais. C'est comme si elle nous évitait.

"Elle est jamais là en ce moment. Tu penses qu'elle a un copain ?"

"Je sais pas, peut-être", me réponds Rose, "mais je pense qu'elle nous l'aurait présenté si c'était sérieux"

"Ça ne l'ai peut-être pas !" je hausse les épaules.

Alice a cette grande idée du grand amour, celui qui arrive au premier regard et qui change ta vie d'un coup. L'amour avec un A majuscule, celui qui te rends meilleure et que tu ne peux pas ignorer. C'est pour ça qu'elle le recherche sans relâche. Moi, je n'y crois pas. Et pour l'instant, Alice n'a trouvé que des losers prétentieux ou des mannequins gays, alors que moi j'ai trouvé un mec bien avec qui j'ai eu une relation très longue, quoique assez fade en fait.

Mais est-ce qu'il faut rechercher la passion à tout prix ? Ne vaut il pas mieux se satisfaire d'un amour un peu fade mais stable ? Très franchement, je me pose encore souvent la question, malgré ma révélation à propos de Mike.

Je me maquille, me démaquille, coiffe ma cheveux en queue de cheval, puis les détache, puis les recoiffe avant de me remaquiller rapidement. Je fais les cent pas dans tout l'appartement jusqu'à ce que Rose me crie d'arrêter. Apparemment je suis en train de la stresser elle aussi. Je lui réponds que je ne suis pas stressée, mais aucune d'entre nous n'y crois.

Je sens mon coeur se gonfler d'excitation. Edward arrive dans cinq minutes maximum. Il aurait peut-être un peu de retard…bon dix minutes alors. J'attends. Je déteste attendre. En tout cas, je déteste ça quand il s'agit d'Edward. J'ai hâte qu'il soit là et qu'on discute. De quoi peut-il bien vouloir me parler ?

Peut-être de ce qu'il m'a dit à notre dernier rendez vous. J'espère qu'il ne veut pas revenir sur ce qu'il a dit.

Oh merde.

Ça se trouve il pense qu'il a dit des conneries et il veut totalement revenir sur ses paroles. Mais je veux le revoir, moi ! C'est peu probable qu'il vienne seulement pour discuter un peu avec moi…Il a été plutôt clair sur le sujet.

Génial. Maintenant je suis angoissée. Je vais sûrement avoir l'air ridicule quand il va arriver. Bella, adolescente de plus de 20 ans totalement stressée et excitée. Je m'auto-félicite.

"Bella ! Va ouvrir !" crie Rose. Elle part en courant se cacher dans sa chambre.

J'étais tellement engloutie dans mes angoisses que je n'ai rien entendu. Mon coeur bat tellement fort qu'il résonne dans mes oreilles et j'hyperventile. Je cours jusqu'à la porte, prends une bonne respiration et appuie sur la clenche.

* * *

**A/N** : Vous voulez me jeter des tomates ? Ouais... Je vous comprends.

Je vous explique les raisons de mon retard un peu plus bas. D'abord, j'ai un truc à vous dire :

_**Fic Rec**_ : Life in The Ivy - Traduit par Baby's Bell (dispo sur son profil). Je lis l'histoire en VO grâce à elle et c'est génial ! En plus, la traductrice s'appelle Eva comme moi et elle est super sympa !

Résumé : Bella Swan commence sa première année dans l'université d'Harvard. Elle rencontre l'homme le plus attirant du monde et elle le déteste, par contre elle adore ses deux nouvelles colocataires complètement folles et, au passage, elle s'attire les foudres de la fille la plus populaire du campus. La question étant : Pourra-t-elle survivre ici plus d'une seule journée ? _Rated M. Bella/Edward_.

Ensuiteeee. J'étais absolument pas sensée publier aujourd'hui, en fait je misais plus sur la semaine prochaine. Mais je me suis dis que je pouvais couper ici pour vous donner la suite. Au départ le chapitre allait être très très court et très nul mais j'ai préféré prendre mon temps et faire autre chose que de la grosse merde. Par contre, c'est quand même du "brut" - il n'y eu ni relecture ni réecriture sur ce chapitre. J'essaierai d'arranger ça plus tard. Du coup, si vous voyez des fautes ou quoi que ce soit... Dites le moi.

J'ai donc une semaine (voir deux si on compte pas le poisson d'avril) de retard :/ C'est à cause de plusieurs choses qui se sont produite en même temps ! Dans l'ordre : une dissert de français très longue à faire, une compo d'histoire, un vendredi soir très marrant mais qui m'a donné une (très grosse) gueule de bois, un dimanche passé à aider une amie à participer à un concours d'écriture, une petite sœur qui vient de naître et le carnaval étudiant de ma ville ! Une vie assez mouvementé ces dernières semaines, donc...

Encore désolé. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'apprécie vos reviews. On se retrouve le plus vite possible ! Avec un chapitre 100% Edward et Bella, promis !

Bisous, Eva.

PS : Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que je sais exactement ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre et celui d'après ;)


	10. Vert rosé

_**Disclaimer** _: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Je le vois et c'est comme si le temps s'arrête. Ses cheveux bronze débraillés, son regard vert émeraude et je suis perdue. Je plonge dans ses yeux et mon monde se teinte d'un vert magnifique. J'ai l'impression de me tenir au bord du précipice. Je suis tellement proche de lui que si je fais un pas de plus en avant je l'embrasse. L'idée de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes me donne le vertige. J'en ai envie, vraiment, tellement que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Sa bouche aux lèvres rougies, sa peau sans défaut…l'immobilité s'arrête et le monde se remets à tourner à peu près normalement. Ma peau me chauffe, je mords ma lèvre inférieure et bam, retour au monde réel.

"Salut", il lâche finalement.

Il s'avance vers moi et sa joue se cogne contre la mienne. Il me fait la bise et je suis déçue. C'est vrai qu'il est venu pour parler. Merde, merde, merde. Je me recule, et le laisse entrer chez moi. Je suis un peu gênée de le faire entrer là où je vis. Je me demande ce qu'il va penser de l'endroit, si il aime ou pas. Où est ce qu'il habite lui ? J'imagine une maison blanche pleine de baie vitré et avec une multitude de pièce. Il est riche, alors ici ça doit lui paraître ridicule.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?"

Je me rends compte que je n'ai encore rien dis. Je me racle la gorge. "Seulement Rose, elle est dans sa chambre là. Tu veux quelque chose ?'

Il fait quelque pas dans le salon. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train d'analyser la pièce et ça me gêne. "Non, j'ai déjà mangé. Mais tu as peut-être faim ?" il me demande en me regardant dans les yeux.

"Non, pas du tout", je réponds. J'ai l'estomac un peu serré sous le coup de l'appréhension. "Hm. Ça te dis de monter dans ma chambre, pour être plus au calme ?" je propose.

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée !" il sourit.

Je sens un souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu se relâcher. J'aurai vraiment eu l'air d'une idiote si il avait dit non. Je lui fait signe de me suivre et l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Le bruit sourd me rends consciencieuse de la situation. Edward est dans ma chambre, l'endroit où je dors, je vis, et où je couchais avec Mike. J'ai changé les draps il y a longtemps heureusement. Je suis donc sure qu'il n'y a aucune trace de mon futur ex ici.

Je m'assoie en tailleur sur le lit et il s'assoit à quelques centimètre de moi. Sa cuisse touche la mienne, déclenchant une chaleur agréable dans cette zone de mon corps. _Et si il me touchait un peu plus haut ?_ Non Bella. Ne pas penser à ça, surtout pas. Autrement tu va te transformer en tomate rouge vif ou tu vas le violer. Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui. _Dommage. _

Son visage est tourné vers moi et il me scrute. "Bella, je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'on parle tu vois…"

Je retiens ma respiration. Est-ce qu'il est en train de… rompre avec moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça une rupture vu qu'on ne sort pas ensemble. Mais ça y ressemblerait tout de même et je sais que mes sentiments seraient sans aucun doute les mêmes. Rien que l'idée de ne plus le revoir me donne la nausée.

"J'aimerai vraiment apprendre à mieux te connaître avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression qu'on est allée trop vite et je veux réparer ça", il annonce de sa voix un peu rauque et en même temps très douce.

Mon corps se décontracte d'un coup. Je suis sous le coup de deux émotions qui se mêle en un mélange doux amer. D'une, la joie. Edward veut apprendre à me connaître ! Il n'est pas en train de pseudo-rompre avec moi ! Hallelujah ! Et de l'autre… "Avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit". Donc…pas de sexe-avec-Edward ni de bisous-avec-Edward avant un bon bout de temps pour moi. _Merde_. Ça me rends triste, surtout quand il est si proche de moi. Je me sens également frustrée.

Edward commence à rétracter chemin. Ses yeux reflètent de l'inquiétude. "Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr !", il me dit avec une pointe d'anxiété. Comme si je pouvais être en désaccord avec lui ! Surtout quand il agit comme un gentleman et pas comme un connard.

"Oui, ça me va parfaitement !" je le rassure.

Son corps entier se relâché et il me sourit d'un de ses sourires en coin. Je ne vais pas pouvoir survivre si il continue à être aussi irrésistible sans le faire exprès. "Donc, je me disais que je pourrai te poser quelques questions au quelles tu devras répondre sincèrement", il propose.

"Et si je ne veux pas répondre ?" je rétorque, joueuse.

"Dans ce cas, tu auras une punition !" il rigole. Dans sa bouche le mot punition prends une connotation…sexy. Une chaleur désormais familière m'envahit.

_Too bad we're not gonna have sex. (Nous n'allons pas baiser, c'est vraiment dommage.)_

"Bon d'accord. Mais je pense qu'il serai plus juste que je puisse moi aussi de poser des questions !" je rajoute. C'est vrai, pourquoi serait-il le seul à pouvoir s'amuser ?

"Bien sur. Donc…Parle moi un peu de ta famille."

Je lève un sourcil. "Ce n'est pas une question."

"Quel fille compliquée…" il marmonne. "Dans quel environnement as-tu grandi ?" me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Un environnement plutôt sain", je prends une pose théâtral. Edward soupire, exaspéré, et je ris doucement avant de continuer. "Ma mère et mon père se sont rencontrés au lycée. Ils se sont mariés peu après avoir eu leurs diplômes et ils m'ont fait un an après. C'était l'amour fou entre eux. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'ils s'étaient rencontrée au bal de promo pendant leurs deuxième année de lycée. Ils étaient tout les deux venues avec leurs rendez-vous respectifs. Ils se sont vus sur la piste de danse et ils ont tout abandonnés pour danser ensemble. Le jour suivant ils sortaient ensemble"

"L'amour au premier regard", murmure Edward en me lançant un regard qui semble sous-entendre quelque chose.

"Totalement", j'acquiesce. "Bref. Ça s'est éteint quand j'avais deux ans…Et après ma mère est partie. Elle a refais sa vie avec un homme et m'a emmené avec elle. Je voyais mon père au vacances…Nous étions souvent sur la route mais ça ne me dérangeai pas. Quand j'ai eu onze ans elle a rencontré Phil et a décidé de se poser en Californie pour que j'arrête de changer d'école tout les ans. Mais ma mère ne supporte pas de rester en place, elle devenait hyperactive. J'en ai vite eu marre et à douze ans je suis partie vivre à Forks, avec mon père. C'était plus paisible là-bas…Et voilà", je finis de lui déballer mon enfance.

"C'est là-bas que tu a rencontré ton copain ?" il demande. Son corps s'est raidi.

"C'est pas à moi de poser une question ?" je tente de détourner la conversation.

La main musclé d'Edward se pose sur ma cuisse. Le contact doux de sa peau sur la mienne m'envoie des papillons dans le bas ventre. "Réponds."

Je soupire. "Oui. Nous sommes sortis ensemble à partir du lycée". Ma réponse brève contraste avec le pavé d'information précédent mais je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur le sujet. "Maintenant à moi. Qui sont tes parents ?"

"Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Pourquoi as-tu déménagé à Seattle, loin de…comment il s'appelle ?"

Je m'insurge. "Ta réponse est beaucoup trop courte ! En plus j'ai le droit à deux questions."

Il râle avant de me répondre en bonne et due forme. "Mon père adoptif est médecin. Il a rencontré ma mère adoptive quand ils avaient vingt-trois ans. Ma mère se faisait battre par un enculé et mon père l'a pris sous son aile. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle au premier coup d'oeil - c'est une habitude chez les garçons de ma famille- et l'a épousé un an plus tard. Deux ans plus tard ils ont fait mon frère, Emmett. Mes parents biologique, je ne les ai pas connu. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Carlisle m'a sauvé mais n'a rien pu faire pour mes parents. Ils m'ont adoptés alors qu'ils avaient déjà Emmett qui n'avait qu'un an. Je ne les vois pas comme une famille adoptive à dire vrai. C'est ma famille, on s'en fout du sang. Et puis, il y a quelques années, on s'est rendu compte d'un truc marrant : ma mère biologique est une cousine germaine de Carlisle. Ça nous a bien fait rire. J'ai donc grandi dans leur grand loft new-yorkais pendant quinze ans et quand j'en ai dix-sept ils ont du partir à Seattle. Je les ai suivis, j'ai passé mon diplôme et peu après j'ai fondé Masen et je suis devenu totalement indépendant. C'est assez long pour toi ?"

"C'est parfait !". Je suis contente d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, mais j'ai un pincement au coeur en pensant à sa remarque sur l'amour au premier regard. Cela veut dire qu'il ne s'attachera jamais à moi. Les étincelles d'espoir pour une relation plus que amicale ou sexuelle entre nous s'éteignent brutalement. Ça fait mal. "Maintenant, ma deuxième question ! Tu m'a dis que tes parents s'appelaient Esmée et Carlisle Cullen…Mais ton entreprise est nommé Masen, donc…Quel est ton nom de famille Edward ?"

"Cullen. Je suis Edward Cullen. Masen est le nom de mes parents biologique. Je voulais leur rendre un petit hommage. Je ne vais jamais sur leurs tombes alors c'est un moyen de les commémorer pour moi. À moi de poser une question !"

L'air placide de son visage part au profit d'un sourire plein de promesses. "Je reprends donc ma question : pourquoi as-tu déménagé à Seattle, loin de ton copain ?"

Je mords ma lèvre nerveusement. Je ne veux pas trop parler de Mike à Edward. Mais il a apparemment vraiment envie de savoir, alors je lui cède.

"Mike et moi étions très fusionnel alors je savais que ça allait être une épreuve pour notre couple. Mais je n'avais pas envie de passer ma vie à Forks avec pour seul diplôme celui du lycée, tu vois ? Même si dans les premiers temps l'éloignement était dur à gérer, nous nous sommes habitués. Et puis, on se voyait quand même très régulièrement, donc ça ne posait pas tellement de problème. De plus, j'adore l'université, et j'adore apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je ne te cache pas que Forks me manque de temps en temps, mais c'est assez proche pour que je puisse y retourner donc ça va. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai retourner y vivre, je suis trop habituée à la vie dans une grande ville", je conclus. Je ne veux pas lui mentir sur ce que je ressens pour Mike alors j'ai fais attention à utiliser les temps du passé pour parler de mes sentiments pour lui. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué.

J'ai peur qu'Edward décide d'abandonner ce qu'il y a entre nous si il remarque que je ne suis pas vraiment avec mon copain et qu'il y a donc des chances que je développe des sentiments forts à son égard. Je voudrais lui dire que je ne suis pas le genre à harceler un ex ou quoi que ce soit, et que si il me brise le coeur, j'en aurai rien à faire - il ne faut pas avoir de regrets dans la vie. Cependant, je sais qu'il ne me croirait sans doute pas. Alors je me tais et je le laisse s'imaginer que je suis folle de Mike, même si cette pensée me donne des frissons.

Je baisse les yeux et remarque qu'il serre ses poings si forts que ses jointures ont blanchis. Je suis mon envie et pose ma mains sur la sienne. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fait rougir. Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

"Maintenant…" il murmure pour changer de sujet, "raconte moi ce que tu ferais si tu n'avais qu'une journée à vivre"

Je hausse les épaules. "Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je prendrai sans doute ma journée. Je me lèverai, je lirai un roman ou deux…je mangerai bien et je ne me préoccuperai pas du fait qu'à la fin de la journée je ne serai plus là. Chaque journée peut-être la dernière, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux apprécier chaque jour que de ne profiter vraiment que d'une seule."

Il sourit encore d'un air indéchiffrable. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ça doit être très intéressant.

"À moi !" je m'exclame joyeusement. "Comment es-tu devenu PDG aussi jeune ?"

Il fronce les sourcils pensivement. "À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment un but dans ma vie…et ça s'est fait plutôt par hasard. Mon père m'a donné une entreprise de piano. Quand j'ai vu que je me débrouillai bien, j'ai eu envie d'essayer ailleurs, encore et encore. Ça rapporte pas mal d'argent, mais il faut beaucoup bossé. Après deux ou trois ans, je me suis lassé. C'était beaucoup trop de travail. Du coup j'embauche des gens pour gérer les trois quarts des entreprises à ma place moyennant une grosse somme d'argent. Je gère seulement ma première entreprise, je l'aime trop pour la laisser tomber. Au final, ce métier me va à merveille. J'adore voir une entreprise un peu affaiblie remonter la pente, et le fait de déléguer le travail me donne beaucoup plus de temps pour faire ce que j'aime".

Pendant qu'il me parlait, sa main s'est mise à faire de petits ronds sur ma cuisse, si bien que je n'ai écouté que la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Je me rapproche de lui par automatisme et je sens son regard sur mes lèvres. Mes doigts effleurent son torse, la peau de sa main glissent sur mes cuisses…Le monde disparaît autour de nous, entraînant mes pensées avec lui. Je me rapproche, il se rapproche, quelques centimètres et ses lèvres s'appuieront sur les miennes. Quelques centimètres et je découvrirai le paradis de nouveau. Quelques centimètres…

"Bella !" s'écrit Rose en entrant dans ma chambre sans prévenir.

"Rose ! Merde ! Tu pourrai frapper !"

Nous nous sommes éloignés subitement mais elle a repéré que quelque chose était arrivé. Ou du moins, avait _failli_ arriver.

"Ouais je sais, mais Mike est là !"

_Oh merde._

* * *

**A/N** : C'est la fête ! Un long chapitre ! 2,500 mots à peu près, c'est mieux que d'habitude, surtout que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire plus...J'espère que vous êtes aussi contente que moi !

Je vous laisse donc sur l'arrivée de Mike...quel coupure parfaite ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? J'aimerai entendre vos hypothèses !

D'ailleurs je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, on a dépassé la barre des cinquante et ça me rends folle de joie !

Ce chapitre est prêt depuis hier mais j'ai eu des problèmes de wifi. Je ne pouvais donc pas du tout poster le chapitre et j'ai eu un coup de frayeur...Heureusement que mon père est informaticien !

Bon, maintenant il me reste plus qu'à répondre à vos reviews anonymes ! J'ai oublié de le faire les deux derniers chapitres :/

Joie69 : Je t'avais dis que je te répondrai et à chaque fois j'ai totalement zappé ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée :c Moi je supporte pas Jacob. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas pu lire les quelques pages où Bella l'embrasse dans Hésitation ! C'est une partie du livre que je ne pourrai jamais lire, rien que d'y penser ça me...bouaaahh ! Oui, je trouve aussi que ça va faciliter les choses, mais tu as raison, ça ne sera pas si facile que ça pour qu'Edward et Bella se mette en couple, il va falloir attendre ahah ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le Mike/Jessica ! Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitreeee !

so06 : Merci je me suis bien amusée à faire ce chapitre :p

Voilà, fin de mon A/N (qui est plutôt court pour une fois) et je repars à mes études...On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	11. Vert bleuté

**Diclaimer**_** :** _Stephenie Meyer a inventé ses personnages. Elle les a obligés à porter un anneau de pureté, moi pas !

* * *

Mike ? Ici ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait chez moi alors que je lui ai dis de ne pas venir ? Et merde, Edward qui est là ! Je ne peux pas rompre avec Mike alors qu'Edward est ici. Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée moi !

"Comment ça, là ?" je demande bêtement.

"À la porte ! Il a sonné plusieurs fois, heureusement qu'on a un judas…Je vais lui ouvrir dans quelques minutes, il sait qu'on est là". Rose repart dans les escaliers rapidement.

Edward s'anime. "Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurai pas du venir…"

Je l'arrête. "Ne dis pas de bêtise. Nous passons un très bon moment, enfin, de mon point de vue…Je vais faire en sorte qu'il parte rapidement, tu peux te cacher dans l'armoire s'il te plait ?"

J'entends les pas de Mike dans l'escalier et je commence à stresser. Edward s'engouffre dans l'armoire. Il pousse mes vêtements et se fait une place entre mes robes et mes sous-vêtements. Je rougis de savoir qu'il va passer un bon moment avec sa joue collée près de mes culottes. Je referme la porte en laissant une petite ouverture pour que la lumière puisse passer un minimum. Les pas de Mike se rapprochent et il ouvre la porte.

"Bella ?" il appelle timidement.

Je m'éloigne d'Edward et je m'assoie sur le lit.

"Mike ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" je lui demande en essayant d'être la plus gentille possible pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Il entre et m'embrasse furtivement avant de répondre. "J'avais envie de te voir. Je ne reste pas cette nuit mais j'ai vraiment senti le besoin de te voir, tu comprends ?"

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, mais à l'intérieur je ressens tout le contraire. Son baiser m'a donné envie de vomir et tout mon corps se retient de crier à Mike de partir. Si Edward n'était pas là, je serai en train d'expliquer à Mike que tout est fini. C'est étrange de voir comment on a pu être aveuglé par l'amour. Les cheveux de Mike que j'aurai auparavant qualifié de blond comme les blés et doux comme du cachemire me semble maintenant blond sale et revêche, et ses yeux bleue me font maintenant plus penser aux yeux d'un bébé qu'à celui d'une personne qu'on aimerait embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. C'est un enfant, un gamin qui n'est pas encore mature et qui est un peu perdu dans sa vie. Un adulescent qui a passé sa vie à se faire mener par ses parents. Il n'a pas cherché à faire autre chose que ce qu'ils lui avaient indiqués : fini le lycée, reprends la boutique. Plus tard, il se mariera sûrement à quelqu'un de Forks - quelqu'un qui ne sera pas moi - et aura deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Je me rends compte qu'il me repousse physiquement et même mentalement. Sa voix est maintenant trop lente, pas assez assuré, tout son être me semble mou et inintéressant. J'en viens à me demander comment j'ai pu l'aimer et être attirée par lui pendant si longtemps.

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Mike et je les imagine verts comme ceux de l'homme qui se cache dans mon placard. Edward au contraire…Edward est fort, musclé. Il a la poigne d'un homme qui travaille et l'esprit d'une personne pleine de maturité. Il n'a pas été bercé par un long fleuve tranquille tout au long de sa vie et ça l'a rendu plus fort. Il sait ce qu'il veut et je sais que je le veux. Lui. Pas Mike, pas un autre. Lui, et je le veux maintenant. J'ai envie de virer Mike d'ici au plus vite.

Mais visiblement j'ai du envoyer le mauvais message car les lèvres de Mike s'écrasent sur les miennes, pressante et pleine d'une question à laquelle je ne sais pas quoi répondre. _Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? _

J'essaie désespérément de l'en persuader, pour qu'il ne me fasse pas de scène et qu'Edward n'entende rien. J'imagine que je suis bonne actrice car Mike intensifie ses baisers. Sa langue glisse dans la mienne et je ferme les yeux. J'imagine que c'est Edward qui m'embrasse, la bouche d'Edward qui descends sur mon cou et la parcourt de petit baisers, ses mains qui glisse sur mes hanches et commence à me déshabiller…Un gémissement m'échappe.

Je reprends conscience. Il est hors de question que je baise alors qu'il est dans l'armoire, en train de nous regarder ! Je ne l'imagine pas vraiment en tant que voyeur…Je me rends compte que je suis allongée sur mon lit, Mike au dessus de moi en train de parcourir mon corps de ses mains. Il n'a pas d'érection, ce qui est anormal. Je ne m'en offusque pas, si je suis aussi pleine de désir c'est seulement parce que je pensais à Edward. En plus, normalement je suis plus réactive et je lui fais aussi plaisir.

La main de Mike glisse sous ma petite culotte et je sens que nous allons bientôt partir trop loin. Je n'aurai pas du penser à Edward. Mike découvre que je suis mouillée et un feulement de plaisir s'échappe de lui.

Je le pousse de mes mains et crie. "Arrête ! Ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment…Je suis occupée et j'en ai pas vraiment envie. Il faut qu'on arrête là".

Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés. "Hm…D'accord ?"

Je comprends son désarroi; il vient de sentir mon excitation alors ce que je dis lui semble absurde. Pourtant il ne se plaint pas, il ne dit rien. Il s'écarte de moi gentiment, comme un petit chien qui a fait une bêtise et me regarde avec un air coupable. Comme s'il se sentait responsable du fait que j'ai refusé ses avances. "Mike, je…Demain matin je vais faire une pause dans mes révisions et je partirai à Forks, d'accord ? On se rejoint à 12h30 à la brasserie si ça te va"

Il secoue sa tête d'un air pensif. "Pas de problème on se retrouvera là bas. À demain Bella". Il repart sans m'embrasser et en silence. J'attends quelques minutes et la voix de Rosalie retentit : "Au revoir Mike !", puis un claquement de porte et c'est bon. Il est parti.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mon corps. Demain, à la brasserie, ce sera la fin de notre relation. Je lui annoncerai calmement que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui, et j'essaierai de sortir tout le blabla que Rosalie sort à chaque mec avec qui elle rompt, pour que la pilule passe mieux. "C'est pas toi c'est moi, on était pas fait pour être ensemble, je suis sure que tu trouvera quelqu'un de mille fois mieux, tu es tellement géniale que je ne mérite pas", et caetera. Mais vu comment il est parti, je me dis qu'il est possible qu'il soit moins amoureux de moi. Ou alors il s'est senti rejeté et blessé. Dans tout les cas, demain, je casserai.

Edward ouvre la porte de l'armoire juste après que la porte ait claquée. Ses yeux sont noirs, ses poings serrés et il me prends entre ses mains. Il m'encercle et me tire vers lui puis m'embrasse sauvagement. Ses lèvres entraînent les miennes dans une danse sensuelle, puis il glisse sa langue entre elles et j'ouvre ma bouche comme une assoiffée. Sa langue explore ma bouche tout en effleurant ma langue de temps à autre. Il mordille ma lèvre et ses mains sont contre mon visage, me serrant de façon à ce que je ne vois que lui.

"Je veux que cette nuit tu me sentes encore dans ta bouche, Bella" il murmure.

Quand il sent que je ne vais pas m'échapper il relâche la pression et glisse une main contre mes fesses. J'essaie de le guider vers mon lit mais il grogne et m'arrête. Je hausse mentalement les épaules et le laisse faire. Il finit par m'attraper et me coller contre l'armoire, me coinçant de nouveau. Sa bouche glisse sur mon cou et descends sur mes seins, où il mords ma peau et la suce jusqu'à me faire un suçon.

"Tes seins sont à moi, il n'y aura pas le droit", il marmonne si bas que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Ses doigts se détourne de mon fessiers pour explorer l'intérieur de ma culotte. Ses doigts caressent longuement la soie avant de se glisser près de mon clitoris. Il malaxe cette zone sensible, provoquant une envie insatiable de ressentir ce plaisir encore et encore. Il est chaud contre moi, tellement chaud…Mes gémissements deviennent de plus en plus forts et je m'accroche à lui pour qu'il se rapproche encore. Mes deux mains sont enfoncés dans sa chevelure et je suis collée contre sa joue. J'ai envie de plus, tellement plus…

"Je suis à toi", je murmure en réponse. Il se fige et son corps se tends immédiatement. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai", il réplique à voix basse. Et soudainement, sans s'embarrasser d'un au revoir ou quoi que ce soit, il part, me laissant pleine de désir et avec une soif insatiable de lui.

Je l'ai effrayé, merde. Je m'en mords les doigts. Je me rassois sur mon lit, peinée. L'écran de mon portable s'allume, je lis le sms et je souris malgré toute la débâcle de ce soir.

_"Demain, 17 heures. Rejoins moi au Batlavan."_

* * *

_**N/A : **_Wow ! Presque 20 nouvelles reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Vous m'avez rendue folle de joie ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre a été écrit en quelques heures samedi soir. Quand je vous dis que les reviews me motivent ! :)

Je l'aurai bien posté dès dimanche mais je n'avais pas de wifi et je viens de la retrouver. Bref, je le poste quand même avec beaucoup d'avance pour vous remercier !

Autrement, parlons de ce chapitre...Il est un peu court mais le prochain devrai le rattraper. Parce que dans le prochain, si tout se passe bien, il y aura LA fameuse scène que vous attendez depuis le début.

Donc **j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez comment vous imaginez la scène**. Qui va quitter qui ? Comment la personne quittée réagira-t-elle ? Bella apprendra-t-elle pour Jessica ? Et si oui, que va-t-il se passer ?

Je donnerai le nom de la gagnante dans mon prochain A/N ! Donc j'espère que vous prendrez la peine de participer ! (et si vous tombez vraiment juste, je vous écrirai un OS selon vos demandes :) [avec un petit droit de veto de ma part quand même ahah] )

Maintenant, je vous laisse...gros bisous et à la prochaine !

PS : Le sms est d'Edward, ça me semble évident mais on sait jamais :)


	12. Un verre brisé

**Disclaimer **: La Saga Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Edward appartient à toutes les femmes du monde. Cette histoire m'appartient.

* * *

J'ai toujours connu la brasserie. Les banquettes, les tables en pvc…tout me rappelles des milliers de souvenirs, de visage, d'odeurs…J'avais retrouvé Mike ici un milliard de fois quand nous étions encore au lycée, et avant lui mes amies. Cette endroit regorgeait la nostalgie, et c'était étrange de me dire qu'aujourd'hui j'allais mettre fin à ma relation avec Mike ici.

Je descends de ma voiture et marche dans la rue. La météo est pluvieuse, comme d'habitude, et l'herbe est plus verte encore que dans mon souvenir. Je souris, envahis par la nostalgie à force de penser à toute les fois où j'avais dansé sous la pluie avec Alice et Rose.

Je mis ma capuche et me dépêcha d'entrer dans la brasserie. Il faisait agréablement chaud et je bénis l'existence du chauffage. Cette invention est sérieusement un pur trait de génie. J'aperçus très vite la silhouette de Mike à notre table habituelle. Un sursaut de culpabilité m'envahit, mais je le vis taire rapidement. C'était nécessaire et bien plus respectueux que de le tromper avec Edward indéfiniment.

Mike avait le visage baissé et entouré de ses deux mains. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. Je l'interrompis en posant une main sur son épaule. Je m'assis devant lui sans l'embrasser. Je remarqua qu'il était habillé inhabituellement. Il portait une chemise noir et un jean ajusté - c'est sa version d'une tenue classe. J'espére qu'il ne va pas me demander en mariage ou une connerie comme ça…Il devait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas car il fronça les sourcils. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se referma, et il se mit enfin à parler.

"Bella, il faut qu'on parle," commençât-il en évitant mon regard. "Je…Toi et moi…C'est pas toi mais…" Une seconde. Était-il en train de me quitter ? "Bella ça fait quelques temps que notre relation se dégrade. J'espérais que cela change parce que pendant très longtemps je t'ai aimé comme un fou - et je ne veux pas que tu doute une seconde des sentiments que j'ai eu pour toi, ils étaient réels et puissant -, mais vraiment ce moment ça ne va pas et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais détaché de toi, tu comprends ? Merde, je pars dans tous les sens. Enfin, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que voilà, toi et moi…je veux dire….je te quitte. Enfin je pense que c'est mieux que nous nous séparions. D'un commun accord. Ça te va, d'un commun accord ?" il enchaîne rapidement sans me laisser le temps de répondre. "S'il te plait Bella, ne pleure pas. Tu mérites mille fois mieux que moi. Je suis certain qu'il y aura quelqu'un dans ta vie qui t'aimera autant que je t'ai aimé mais pour toute la vie et que au lit, ça se passera aussi bien…J'ose pas te regarder, je veux pas te voir souffrir…Bella, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi…" il releva les yeux et me regarda attentivement.

"Débile", je marmonne à propos de notre situation.

"Ne me déteste pas Bella," il me supplie d'un air lamentable. "C'est mieux pour nous deux. Tu ne dois pas ressentir de haine envers moi, ce ne serai pas bon pour toi. Ça va peut-être mettre un peu de temps mais tu trouvera quelqu'un de génial Bells, n'en doute pas une seconde. On reste amis ?"

Je soupira. Il prit ça pour de la tristesse et me caressa l'épaule maladroitement. Je le regarda et commença à parler, espérant qu'il ne se remette pas à être aussi prolixe.

"Mike ! Mike, calme toi. À vrai dire, j'étais venue te dire la même chose. Je n'en étais pas sure, mais après avoir passé une semaine loin de toi…C'est devenue petit à petit une évidence. Je ne te déteste pas, au contraire. Enfin, je t'aime pas non plus ! Je suis au milieu. Je pense que nos sentiments amoureux se sont transformés en amitié et que c'est bien mieux pour nous d'effectuer une séparation en douceur. Je suis contente que tu t'en sois rendu compte en même temps que moi."

Il acquiesça lentement, un sourire amical se dessinant sur son visage chérubin. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'apaise Bella ! Ça te dis de prendre un petit steak frites pour fêter notre rupture cordiale ?"

J'ai un peu faim, et même si Mike a l'air d'un idiot à proposer ça, j'accepte. La viande est aussi bonne que dans mes souvenirs et les frites maison sont un pur délice. J'en reprends une fournée rien que pour ça. En dessert je prends un crumble et l'histoire d'un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau l'année où j'ai emménagé à Forks, quand ce repas était presque quotidien. Charlie ne sait pas cuisiner. Il n'a jamais su le faire.

J'avais beau vénérer le crumble de mon dinner préféré, j'ai fini par en avoir marre d'attendre la nourriture. Alors je me suis mise au fourneau et j'ai appris à cuisiner sur le tas. Mon père m'a souvent dit que j'avais les compétences culinaires de ma grand mère Marie - c'est un énorme compliment.

Après le repas, je sors du restaurant pour rentrer à Seattle. Je marche tranquillement vers ma camionnette et m'installe dans le siège. La pluie commence à tomber doucement. Je me sens apaisé et en paix avec moi-même. Ça me fait beaucoup de bien, après ces semaines de doute et d'inquiétude. Je change de route pour aller voir mon cher père. Il sera sûrement rentré pour le midi, et au pire j'ai les clés. Je pourrai lui laisser un petit mot pour lui faire savoir que je suis passée.

Je me gare. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et je suis accueilli par le silence le plus complet. Je soupire. Ça m'aurait fait du bien de voir un peu mon vieux père. Je ne viens pas si souvent à Forks, ou alors j'y vais pour Mike. Mon père, quant à lui, ne vient jamais à Seattle. J'ai souvent l'impression que les gens d'ici ont peur d'aller sur l'autoroute. Ils ne l'empruntent jamais. C'est une des choses qui a fait que ma mère n'a pas pu vivre là-bas. C'est une femme vive et en constante recherche de nouveauté. Il lui faut de l'aventure tout le temps et elle ne peut pas respirer sans adrénaline.

Je décide de monter dans ma chambre pour m'allonger sur le lit et continuer mon pèlerinage de souvenirs. La tête sur l'oreiller et mon corps s'enfonçant dans le matelas mous, mon sourire vient naturellement. Je me rappelle d'un moment précis dans cette chambre.

Le grand frère de Yorkie avait fait une fête et Yorkie avait pu inviter ses amis. Rosalie, Alice et moi avions donc été conviés à notre première fête - à condition que mon père vienne nous chercher à minuit précisément. Nous avions quinze ans et ça nous semblait déjà géniale. La soirée était inoubliable. Notre première soirée de grand ! Nous étions toutes excitées et nous avions dansés toute la nuit. Nous avions également bus quelques cocktails et plusieurs shooters mais nous étions juste un peu ivre, rien de bien méchant. Mon père nous avait ramenés et une fois dans ma chambre, les filles avaient attendus que les ronflements réguliers de mon père ait commencé pour sortir leurs butins : une bouteille de tequila et une bonne dizaine de citrons ! J'étais descendu prendre du sel et nous nous étions amusés à faire le même geste que les amis du grand frère de Yorkie. Lécher le sel, prendre une gorgée de tequila puis mordre dans un citron. Encore et encore et encore. Ça avait été ma première gueule de bois, mais pas la pire.

Je finis par sortir de mon état de transe et je commence à me relever pour partir d'ici. Je ne veux pas rater mon rendez vous avec Edward, surtout que je compte bien en finir avec l'absence de rapport physique entre nous ce soir. Alors que j'allai quitter la pièce, je remarque un sweat de Mike qui traîne sur une chaise. Je le ramasse et jette un coup d'oeil furtif. C'est son sweat préféré, celui avec Dark Vador qui crie "je ne serai pas ton père !", celui qu'il a perdu il y a quelques mois et dont il n'a pas encore totalement fait le deuil. Un instant, j'envisage de ne pas lui rendre. Je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir, de sentir de nouveau la sensation désagréable de culpabilité. Parce que c'est ce que je ressens quand je sois son visage innocent et que je sais que je l'ai trompée. Mais c'est la même culpabilité qui me pousse à lui rendre son sweat. Peut-être qu'il est encore à la brasserie ? Je sais qu'il aime y rester pendant sa pause, prendre un café et regarder les matchs sur l'écran plat…Je prends le vêtement et part vers la porte d'entrée.

Le trajet est rapide mais dénuée de la nostalgie initiale. Je suis concentrée sur mon but : lui rendre le sweat et partir pour rejoindre Edward. J'ouvre la porte et je parcours la pièce du regard. Il n'est pas là. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour et partir chez Newton's quand j'entends une phrase qui me déconcentre.

"La baise avec Mike est juste géniale…"

Quoi ? Une seconde.

Jessica. C'est Jessica qui a dit ça. Elle est assise à une table avec une amie que je ne connais pas. Elle parle excessivement fort et dans un accès de paranoïa j'imagine qu'elle m'a vu. Elle doit mentir, pour me faire quitter Mike. Elle ne sait sûrement pas que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je m'assoie à une banquette juste à côté d'elle, caché par les séparateurs en bois.

"Tu as réussi à le faire craquer ?" demande son amie, surprise.

"C'était pas si difficile. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, il l'a juste finalement senti. La première fois c'était il y a environ une semaine. Depuis il n'arrive tout simplement pas à rester loin de moi," elle glousse. Cette pétasse _glousse _putain. "Et il est si mignon, il fait attention à moi et en même temps il es possessif envers moi et protecteur et quand il me fait l'amour c'est si bon…le plus chou à propos de lui, c'est cette marque sur sa cuisse gauche, une sorte de tache de naissance en forme de coeur…ça me fait fondre !"

Elles continuent leur discussion et moi je m'arrête d'écouter. Elle a vraiment couché avec lui. Cette marque, personne d'autre que moi ne la connait. Ce n'est pas une tache de naissance, c'est un tatouage qu'il a fait pour moi quand il était bourré. Ça a un peu déteint au fil du temps et c'est devenue marron car l'encre était de mauvaise qualité. La colére m'envahit. Comment est ce qu'il a pu me faire ça ? Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il m'ai trompé qui me blesse. C'est qu'il l'ait fait avec Jessica. Après toute les fois où il s'est moqué d'elle, où il m'a juré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux…ça se trouve, il pensait à elle depuis très longtemps. Est ce qu'il pensait à elle quand il me faisait l'amour ?

Je m'échappe de la petite brasserie pour échapper la salle confinée et l'atmosphère oppressante. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon attention de ce que je viens d'apprendre. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus me fier à quoi que ce soit. Je me sens comme si on m'avait poignardé, ça me fait mal.

La route est clair et je ne vois même pas la pluie. Je manque de jetter son sweat à la poubelle, mais je suis au dessus de ça. J'espére qu'il est à Newton's. Si il n'y es pas, je le chasserai dans tout les coins de cette ville jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. Il faut que nous parlons.

Je me gare devant le magasin et prends une grande inspiration. Un coup d'oeil dans le rétro m'informe que je suis décoiffée et rouge de colère, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de me rendre plus présentable.

La porte s'ouvre et la petite mélodie commence. Mike est derrière le comptoir, en train de trafiquer quelque chose. "Mike !" j'aboie.

"Oui Bells ?" s'encquiert-il, inquiet.

Je lui balance son sweat à la figure. "Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Comme. Ça. JAMAIS !" je vocifère.

Mike a peur, je le vois dans son regard. Le pauvre va bientôt pisser dans son froc. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit en colère.

"Explique moi comment tu as pu me tromper avec cette cruche de Jessica putain ! Explique moi ça tout de suite !"

"Oh merde," il s'arrête de bouger, de respirer et se mets à flipper. Il fait bien. "Bella…Je peux tout t'expliquer ! C'était juste comme ça, juste une fois et ça ne voulait rien dire ! J'ai fais un rêve et je croyais que c'était toi !"

Quel con. Quel menteur. Je sais pertinemment qu'il ment. Outre le fait que je connaisse la vérité, il a ce tic quand il ment. Soudainement, la pression devient trop forte. La rage monte encore et encore et je craque.

Quelque chose d'autre craque quand mon poing cogne dans son nez. Et pour une fois ce n'est pas une partie de mon corps…Le sang commence à couler sur le menton d'un Mike hébété. Jessica arrive en courant comme par magie. "Oh mon bébé qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" elle s'inquiète sans me prêter attention.

Je l'ignore pour m'adresser à Mike. "La moindre des politesses, Mike, aurait été de me tromper avec autre chose qu'une cruche superficielle et moche. J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas !"'

Je tourne la talon avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne retire aucune satisfaction de mon acte de violence, mais je suis contente que tout ça soit finie. Je suis aussi très heureuse de pouvoir enfin tourner la page sur cette histoire de ma vie, et d'avoir rencontrer Edward. Si il n'était pas là, je pense que je serai effondrée.

En partant, je vois sur le route le paneau Forks et pour la première fois, cette dernière vision a un goût d'adieu.

* * *

**N/A** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, mon rythme de publication risque de diminuer car j'ai mon bac de français bientôt et que je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps pour m'asseoir devant mon ordi et écrire. J'en suis désolé, surtout que je ne poste pas des chapitres très long...mais je vais quand même faire mon maximum ! Par contre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews parce que j'étais occupée à écrire ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée et c'est la dernière fois ! Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu bloqué avec ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas...

Ensuite : merci pour vos reviews, vraiment merci ! Je pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre à quel point elles me rendent heureuses ! Et j'ai adoré vos participations au concours pour devenir comment se passe la rupture Mike/Bella ! Merci donc aux participantes : Rosabella01, Livydu50, bellaeva, so06 et VIVI13014 ! Et c'est Bellaeva qui gagne ! C'est plutôt court mais c'est ce qu'il se passe !

Sa review : "moi je pense que c'est Mike qui va quitter Bella et qu'elle va plutôt mal le prendre a cause de Jessica..."

Voilà ! Donc maintenant tu peux me donner un OS à écrire sur le thème que tu veux !

Dans le prochain chapitre : Bella rencontrera (ou pas ?) Edward ! Elle vient de quitter Mike donc tout est possible... ;)

Bisous et à bientôt !


End file.
